Of Love and Loss
by EldarExilePrincess
Summary: Legolas loses someone very dear and beloved to him. Will his heart ever heal? Sequel to 'For the Love of a Half Elf'. Old title was 'To Heal a Prince's Heart'.
1. Pregnancy Hidden no More

NOTE: "Well, I'm back"! Missed me, huh, huh? sticks out tongue in teasing manner I have practically no time now for anything, so thank your lucky stars, Elves, Hobbits, Men, or whatever that this is up. This story will be quite dramatic, so be prepared. For those who do not know, this is a sequel to _For the Love of a Half Elf_, and it is necessary that you read it before reading this. For those who have read it, I must warn you that dark times are soon ahead. If I say any more I will give away what happens. I tried to be cautious in the summary. "Can't be too careful." Anyway, I returned, and hope you are satisfied. Miriellar, you can leave your corner now! And to everyone else, ENJOY, and loved your reviews! Hope this is good!

**Chapter One: Pregnancy Hidden no More**

Síriel did not look back as they rode out of the gates. She knew that if she did she would wish to stay, and this she could not do. The maiden tried to control her sadness, knowing that if it became extreme she could harm her unborn child. Yet the tears coursed down her face.

She felt a hand on her arm and saw that it was Legolas' hand.

"Weep not, _meleth nín (my love)_. It makes my heart grieve." he told her.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"I…I am trying not to weep." she replied.

"I understand that it is hard for you, but think of the wonderful life that awaits you in Ithilien with me forever at your side." he said to her in a soothing tone. "And our child, when he or she is born."

"Our child…" she repeated softly. "Our child…"

She was quiet afterwards and did not speak for some time.

When evening fell, the Elves decided to stop and set up camp for the night. They had noticed that Síriel was unusually weary, so the first tent they pitched was for Legolas and his wife. Celebrindal set about making some food while the others prepared their tents for the night.

"How do you feel?" Legolas asked Síriel in their tent.

She was resting with her hands clasped on her abdomen.

"Celebrindal just came by with this food for us." he said.

He showed her a bowl of stew.

"I do not desire food." she said.

"But you must eat." Legolas insisted gently. "For me."

She smiled lovingly up at him.

"Of course, anything for you." she consented.

He smiled warmly at her and raised her into a sitting position, one hand around supporting her, the other spooning the stew in her mouth. In this way he managed to feed her half the bowl before she said she could take no more. He tried a few more times, but she persisted.

"Very well, my dear. I shall finish the remainder." he said.

As he ate, he noticed his wife's emerald eyes upon him, watching his every move. There was deep and utter love in them for him.

"Legolas, _gerich veleth nín (you have my love)_." she whispered to him.

He placed the bowl on the ground and smiled intimately at her. Taking hold of her bronzed hand and kissing it, he replied:

"And you have my eternal undying love, always and forever."

The following morning the Eryn Lasgalen Elves were up before dawn. After a light meal, they mounted their horses and set off at a faster pace than they had pursued the previous day. Síriel appeared to be in much better spirits. She did not weep or look sad, and if she was, she hid it well inside of herself, and even joined the Elves when they sang. They managed to go even further than they had the day they left King Thranduil's palace, twice the distance, in fact. By nightfall, all were in a cheery mood due to the good progress they had made.

"You are not feeling pain?" Legolas asked Síriel that night.

She was undressing as he spoke to her.

"Not today." she answered.

He watched as she studied her reflection in a small mirror, passing her hands lightly over her abdomen. It was now entirely noticeable that she was pregnant. Her stomach was clearly swollen.

"_Ai_, how plump I look!" she said with a small chuckle.

Legolas went and stood behind her, placing his arms about her.

"You are not plump, my beautiful one. It is merely a natural part of pregnancy." he said soothingly into her ear as he placed his hands over hers. "To me you are much lovelier than ever before."

She smiled to herself and turned so she faced him.

"You always have a kind word to say, Legolas." she said, cupping his face. "I am quite fortunate to have wedded you."

He smiled at her.

"It is I who am quite fortunate that you agreed to wed me, Síriel. There is no maiden I would have ever desired but you." he told her.

He ran his hands up her body, caressing her breasts carefully. She moaned in response, her lips parted in anticipation of his awaited kiss. When he did kiss her, he did it passionately, yet somewhat aggressively, the way she always desired it. Her arms went around his neck. When he broke their kiss, he trailed his lips to her left ear, which he bit gently. In turn, Síriel nipped the back of his neck tenderly.

When Legolas awoke the following morning, his wife's body was draped lazily over him, her arms still around his neck. He had spent the night making passionate love to her, she submitting herself to him. He did not wish to rise, but rather to remain as he was with Síriel's warm body on him, her scent making his head swim, idly tracing her curves. Yet he knew he could not do so, though he desperately wished he could. Quite reluctantly, and with a great sigh, he waked his sleeping Síriel.

"Síriel…" he whispered, planting kisses on her lips. "Awake."

She stirred and murmured something incomprehensible.

"Síriel, awake…" he said, nuzzling her neck.

This time she opened her eyes.

"I do not feel well." she said quietly.

No sooner had she said this than she became violently sick.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she whispered.

"It is alright. Perhaps it is time the others knew." he said. "I will go and call Celebrindal. I am sure she will know how to help you."

She nodded weakly, her face crimson in shame.

He washed himself before dressing and stepping out of the tent. The warm sun greeted him, as did his companions.

"We will remain here today. Síriel is pregnant." he announced.

The Elves gave a cry of joy, and rushed towards their Prince, giving him their congratulations. From the corner of his eye, he saw Celebrindal shake her silver head and smile to herself as she went to tend to Síriel. He decided to join the others in their morning meal. They accepted him amongst them with many smiles and fair, smiling faces.

"Then that is the reason she was acting strangely." one Elf said.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, somewhat alarmed.

"The day we left the palace she was unusually weary." another said. "We all wondered what the reason was."

"Ah, indeed." Legolas said. "I myself wondered."

"I wonder for how long she will carry your child. Mortal women carry for nine months, and elven women for a year." a maiden mused.

"I myself do not know, but we shall find out."

"Indeed, _ernil (prince)_."

After the meal, Legolas decided to write to his sire and 'inform' him that Síriel was pregnant. He knew his sire would read it to their people, and that way everyone would know. Legolas also felt this was a wise thing to do in case some had carefully glimpsed her slightly swollen abdomen and were suspicious. He sent the note with a messenger hawk.

Afterwards, he decided to check on his wife but found her asleep.

"That was a wise thing you did."

Legolas turned to find Celebrindal behind him.

"I knew it could not be hidden for long." he told her.

She nodded.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She is fine, just resting. I think the past few days have gotten to her, especially leaving her home and sire forever." Celebrindal replied. "I also think the riding took toll on her as well."

Legolas nodded.

"I feared so." he said.

Later that night, as Legolas lay beside Síriel, he informed her that he had sent a letter to his sire and explained to her the reasons.

"Wisely done, Legolas." she said.

He smiled, knowing she would tell him that. After undressing, Legolas took her into his arms before slipping into deep elven rest.


	2. Síriel's Kin

Note: my sincerest apologies! I have been so busy with my new Orlando Bloom site (URL found in my profile--homepage) and other things, including the end of my summer college class and a research paper. Plus, I have not been in the right mood to write, and now must study for my CPR certification. Sorry! I am not sure that the Beornings have their own language, but I pretend that they do. Hope you like this, and thanx very much for the wonderful reviews for chapter one!

Chapter Two: Síriel's Kin

The Elves accompanying Legolas and Síriel were quite happy to hear that their Prince's newly wed wife was carrying his unborn child. Whatever thoughts they had before about her strange behavior were wiped off their minds. There was no doubt in anyone's mind now at all.

Celebrindal took this news as if she had only just learned of it, lavishing her well wishes and kind thoughts on her friend endlessly. It would have appeared suspicious if she had not acted this way. And now she had a legitimate reason to be at her friend's side constantly.

"Just a little play…" she would whisper to her half-elf friend.

Síriel would chuckle merrily under her breath.

"A well rehearsed little play!" she would reply to Celebrindal.

The following morning, the day after Legolas announced that Síriel was pregnant, dawned bright and clear. The Prince awoke to find that his wife was absent from his side. Fearing the worst, he rose and dressed quickly. If she had fallen somewhere or was hurt or in pain, he would need to find her fast. Celebrindal would be necessary as well. Outside of his tent he heard many voices speaking and soft laughter. The others were all awake, and completely oblivious that his wife was missing.

However, as soon as he reached to push his tent's flap towards the outside, he heard Síriel's voice saying in an excited tone:

"I will go and call him now!"

She turned suddenly, and let out a muffled gasp of surprise.

"_Ai _(ah), Legolas! You gave me such a fright!" she said.

He was standing outside of the tent.

"Did I? Are you alright?" he asked, looking her over anxiously.

"I am. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because when I awoke you were not beside me."

She laughed merrily, tilting her head back, delighting him. He had not seen her this happy since they had left Thranduil's palace.

"Why do you laugh so?" he asked her, slightly puzzled.

"_Aphado nin _(follow me), and your questions will be answered." she told him.

He followed behind her, clearly wondering why she was in such a fine spirit. It was not that he did not desire her to be happy, he truly hoped for that, but it was a pretty riddle that she had set for him, one that he was determined to solve. And the answer was a surprise to him.

When at last she stopped in the middle of the camp, Legolas found himself looking at a rather large group of mortal men. They were quite tall and stocky, with brown beards and darker colored skin. A few of them had red hair and looked alike. They stood together in the front of the group. Their eyes lit up when they saw Síriel and Legolas.

"You must be Prince Legolas!" one of them said.

Síriel smiled proudly. The other Elves were banded together, and they too were smiling quite happily. Legolas did not understand.

"I am. Who are you?" he said slowly.

Síriel squeezed Legolas' hand gently.

"They are my kin! They were travelling and chanced to come upon our camp last night. I saw them first, as I was awake because I did could not fall asleep, while I was strolling with Celebrindal." she said happily.

"Your kin?" Legolas repeated, looking at the one who had spoken.

"My name is Darrion. Therassa, Síriel's mother, is kinswoman to my brothers and I." he said, pointing at the other red-haired men, "Síriel is a sort of legend amongst us. You cannot imagine my delight when I first saw her. I knew she was special, for no Elf has our skin or red hair."

Legolas nodded. He saw Celebrindal smiling at Síriel with tears of joy in her eyes. The Prince knew she was happy for his wife.

"Síriel informed us that you are on your way to Ithilien. We would be honored to have you as our guests." Darrion added quickly.

Legolas smiled graciously at him.

"I thank you. But first let me speak with my people." he said.

As soon as he turned to question them, he already knew their answer. He could read it quite plainly in their fair faces and eyes.

"Well," he laughed. "I do believe we will accept your invitation!"

The mortals and Elves alike cheered. Síriel was beaming. She kissed Legolas tenderly on his lips in gratitude.

"There is no need to tell me how thankful you are that I accepted their invitation. I did it because I love you and I wish to please you, but also because I want to know more about them." he said.

After an hour passed, the Elves were ready to leave. Darrion made sure his people were set to go before he lead the two parties into the Wood. Though Legolas had traveled much throughout his home, he did not recognize the paths Darrion was choosing. They went in single file, Darrion and his brothers leading, and the Elves between them and the other Beornings. Legolas was just behind Síriel, Celebrindal after him.

"We will not travel in this manner for the entire way, only while we take this shortcut. It is about a league, but cuts ten times that amount if we did not take it. There are many such shortcuts." Darrion called out.

When the party had traveled a league, the trees on either side of them suddenly broke away, and they found themselves on a well-worn path. Síriel alone (from amongst the Elves) seemed to find it familiar.

"Long has it been since I have come this way!" she cried.

One of Darrion's brothers brought his horse alongside hers.

"So you have been to your mother's village?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded her copper-red head.

"I have been there. I lived there until she died, when my father took me back with him. Then when I was older he brought me back for a visit. That was…nine hundred years ago, before your time, Moddyn." she said.

"Nine hundred years ago!" Moddyn exclaimed.

She smiled at him.

For ten days the Elves traveled with the Beornings on a southwest course, following Darrion as he led them surely on different paths to avoid the spiders that dwelled in that region. They passed the Mountains of Eryn Lasgalen on their fifth day, and the Elves looked at them in wonder. Most had never been out of the palace, let alone this far away from the palace's safety. The Wood was different here, and the trees were not beeches, but oaks. Legolas knew this was due to the fact that they were no longer near the palace. He rode with Celebrindal beside Síriel, and often times Darrion would place Moddyn as the leader and fall back next to them. He proved to be an excellent teacher, telling them all about the culture and customs of the Beornings. Most of the things Síriel knew, but some things she did not know. And what delighted Darrion the most was when he learned that she still spoke the language of the Beornings.

"I thought that you do not know it!" he told her in awe.

"Oh, I do. Mother taught me. She said that I must learn it, that it is a part of me. And she was right. May she rest in peace!" Síriel replied.

This news spread like wildfire amongst the other Beornings, and before long, Síriel found herself speaking to them in their own tongue. She was hesitant at first. After all, she had not spoken the language for many centuries, but after some time she forget her uneasiness and was answering and speaking to them as if she had always lived with them.

The tenth day came. Síriel was unusually quiet, and Legolas sensed this was because they were nearing the home of the Beornings. The trees here were very tall oaks and elms. At times the Elves glimpsed figures between the trees, and once they even came upon an old cottage. The Beornings were in a cheery mood, singing loudly as they rode. Then a high wooden gate came into view, and Darrion commanded all to stop.

"We have reached our destination!" he cried for the Elves to hear.

At the sound of a horn, the gate was opened, and the travelers rode through. Other Beornings came to greet them, and stopped short when they saw the Elves. Síriel was trembling slightly with nervousness.

"_Avo 'osto_ (fear/worry not)." Legolas whispered to her.

Darrion dismounted and spoke to the gathered crowd in their own language. When Síriel reddened, Legolas knew she had been mentioned, for all eyes turned immediately upon her.

"Welcome!" a great voice called to the Elves.

Legolas turned to find an older man standing beside Darrion.

"This is my father, the leader of our people." Darrion explained. "We all speak the Common Tongue, so language is no dilemma."

Legolas motioned for his people to dismount. He helped Síriel off her horse. Going before Darrion's father, he inclined his head to him.

"Greetings. I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil." he said. "This is my wife, Síriel, daughter of Therassa, your kinswoman."

The man smiled.

"Welcome to my home." he said warmly.

Darrion and his brothers led the Elves to a great dining hall. Their horses were taken and properly stabled. All around them the Beornings were welcoming them with kind words and bright smiles. Most had never seen an Elf before, and as for Síriel, she was merely a legend to them. Imagine their happiness then, to be seeing both Elves and Síriel. The Elves, in turn, were quite pleased to be among the Beornings. They had heard many tales about them, especially of Beor, the one who housed Thorin Oakensheild and his company of Dwarves.

For three days the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen were esteemed guests of the Beornings of that settlement. Legolas seldom was with Síriel, for she was often with Darrion and his father. Celebrindal was with her, though, so the Prince was not fearful of something unnoticed happening to her. At night she returned to rest with him, spending many hours telling him all that she had learned and what happened to her.

"Now I can see the mortal side in you!" he told her lovingly.

"It has always been there, but has lain dormant because of the mockery I received. It comes out when I am at ease." she replied.

"And I love you all the more when I can see it."


	3. Taking Leave of the Beornings

Note: my sincerest apologies once more! I've been busy with many things, mainly with my new Orlando Bloom site! . But I haven't forgotten about you at all. In fact, one of the things I did was research for further chapters. I am glad that everyone who posted reviews like the story so far! I'm having a hard time writing it, actually, as I keep changing the plot so many times. But I think I've got it set now. The story will become quite dramatic. You have been warned. So, yes, enough of my senseless ramblings, and onto the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Taking Leave of the Beornings

On the final night of the Elves' stay the Beornings held a farewell feast in honor of Síriel. It was held outside amongst the trees, much to the delight of the Elves. There was much food and drink, and plenty of music to make the atmosphere a merry one. When dancing music was played, Síriel actually dragged Legolas to dance with her, much to the amusement of the others. The Elves and Beornings formed a cheering circle around the wedded pair as they danced together. Once again, Síriel danced in the manner of the Beornings, much to their delight, making Legolas giddy with excitement. He loved the seductive movements of the dance, especially when she bent her back towards him and rolled her shoulders. It was all he could do to stop himself from making love to her.

When the song ended, Síriel bowed. The Elves and Beornings asked her to dance again. She politely declined and sat down to rest.

"_Ai_, that was such fun!" she panted.

Legolas laughed softly.

"Indeed." he whispered, his sapphire eyes glowing.

Darrion approached, and asked her to dance with Legolas again.

"Oh, but I cannot. I fear I exerted too much force on myself, so now I must rest. Yet, perhaps Celebrindal will dance with him." she said.

Celebrindal, who was beside her friend, started.

"But my Lady…" she began.

Síriel shook her head.

"Celebrindal, how many times have I told you not to call me my Lady? Since when have I become of the nobility? I am merely Legolas' wife, nothing more. I still am your friend. And Legolas will not object. You are like a sister to him. You have helped us both very much." she said.

Celebrindal looked at Legolas, and he nodded.

"Síriel is right. Come, Celebrindal, do not be shy." he said, holding out his arm to her. "If you will not listen to Síriel, then I, as your Prince, command you to dance with me in place of my wife, who needs rest."

The silver-haired maiden knew she was defeated.

"As you wish," she said in her low voice, and took his arm.

From her seat, Síriel the half-elf watched as her husband danced with her friend. She knew Celebrindal was embarrassed and feared what the other Elves would think, but they knew what had occurred. And to ease her nervousness, Síriel ordered other maidens to dance alongside her, so that she would not be alone. She knew this would calm her.

Darrion remained with Síriel.

"That is your dearest friend?" he asked her.

"She is. She was the only one who accepted me for whom I was when she first met me. I confide my whole soul in her, and she keeps everything I tell her secret, even if it is not. She has the wisdom of the Elves where I have the folly of mortals. In everything she is opposite me. I am quick to anger and suspect others, whereas she is thoughtful and quiet. When she is with me she is not so shy, but I suppose this is natural amongst many maidens. She loves to serve others; I do not. Perhaps it is because of the way I was treated." she said.

"What do you mean?" Darrion asked curiously.

She then told him of how the Elves mocked her because of her skin and hair color, and belittled her because she was a half-elf.

"But not all are like that." she said hurriedly. She did not want Darrion to believe that Elves were just like all other races. "It was only a few of the nobles who did it to me, yet I was blinded by that and assumed that all Elves are proud and stiff-necked. Celebrindal attempted to tell me it was not so, but it was not until I met King Thranduil, Legolas' sire, that I believed her. In him as well I confided many things. And when I finally met Legolas, he further proved me wrong…"

She trailed off and turned to look at him, still dancing with Celebrindal, who now appeared to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"It is astonishing that once I believed he had abandoned me. I still wonder even now if I was in my right mind at that time." she said to herself. "If I did not wed Legolas, Darrion, and wedded another, I would have perished. No one understands me like he does. He has been on the Quest and through it he became exposed to other cultures and people. His dear friend is a Dwarf, which is unusual for the two races, as there has been hatred between them ever since the First Age. He is more tolerant and open-minded about things than most Elves. He loves me for what I am, a half-elf. My status and appearance did not matter to him, and I think he loves me more because of them." she finished softly.

Darrion sat in complete silence the entire time Síriel spoke.

"Verily, Síriel, you are blessed. You are from two races, and you take the best from each to suit your needs. But to live amongst Elves is a dream that most never attain. I am glad, my kinswoman, to have finally met you. I have learned much from you already. It is my sincerest wish that you live forever in bliss with Legolas. He seems a fine man. I will not worry about your safety with him, or of the safety of your children." he told her. "I know you will be happy with him, you already are."

He was rewarded with a gracious smile from Síriel.

"I thank you for your kind words, Darrion!" she said warmly.

The following morning the Elves were ready to depart from the settlement of the Beornings even before the sun had risen. Yet they waited until their hosts had awoken and provided them with a large morning meal. Síriel was quiet as she walked alongside Legolas.

"I do not know if it is foolish of me—" she said quietly.

Legolas stopped and took her into his arms.

"It is not foolish, _meleth nín _(my love). They are your kin. I too am quite sad to leave them. There is still much I wish to know of their ways, but I suppose I will have to be content with what I managed to learn. The others are happy that we came here. And it was a good opportunity for them to meet people of other ways and cultures. They have never been more than a league away from the palace. Even though we are half-way to our destination, already they are changed." he said soothingly.

When they reached the horses, the Elves accompanying them were already seated astride their horses, waiting patiently for their Prince and his wife. Celebrindal helped Síriel to mount her steed. The Beornings were present, too.

"Well, this is the end, then." Darrion said slowly.

Síriel turned her emerald eyes upon him.

"Do not say this is the end, but merely a parting." she told him.

"Indeed, kinswoman." Darrion said.

"I thank you for your kind hospitality, Darrion." Legolas said.

The Beorning inclined his head.

"We thank you for accepting our invitation." he answered.

Behind him, his people looked at the Elves for the final time.

"Are we ready?" Legolas asked his people.

"We are, _ernil_ (prince)." came the reply.

Legolas signaled to his herald, and the Elf blew his horn. The gates of the settlement were opened, and the Eryn Lasgalen Elves rode out. Síriel looked back once, and saw that Darrion was weeping.


	4. In Lothlórien

Chapter Four: In Lothlórien

Legolas found that they were not even halfway to their destination. But it was not much of a problem. Lothlórien lay almost due south, and he decided to stop there. He missed the Golden Wood very much and wanted his beloved Síriel to see it. He was not worried very much about when they would arrive in Ithilien. Of course, they would eventually arrive before Síriel gave birth, or so he hoped.

When he shared this plan with the others, they were thrilled.

"Oh, _ernil_ (prince), it is a wonderful plan!" they cried.

Only Síriel seemed unsure.

"Will this not make our arrival late in Ithilien?" she asked.

"I care not." Legolas replied.

It took them twenty days to reach the Golden Wood. They passed through the Gladden Fields on the second day after leaving the Beornings and crossed the river with hardly any difficulty. Only Celebrindal's horse refused to cross, so Legolas led her across.

"I wonder where Haldir is." Legolas mused.

They were traveling under the _mallorn_ trees, and none of the marchwardens had appeared, not even Rúmil or Orophin. What was even more unusual was that Haldir was not present.

"Maybe he sees us but wants to surprise us." Síriel said.

Legolas shook his head.

"That is not like Haldir." he said, puzzled.

It was afternoon, and the sun was filtering through the emerald leaves of the trees. Síriel forgot about everything except the beauty that surrounded her. She was in complete awe as she looked around her in silence, her eyes matching the color of the leaves. After some time, the Elves became aware of the sound of a waterfall. Legolas smiled.

"Behold, we have come to the falls of Nimrodel!" he cried.

The procession of Elves stopped at the Prince's command and dismounted. Legolas helped Síriel off her steed then led her to the falls. He sat her down gently on a rock then removed her shoes. She looked at him quizzically as he slipped off his own shoes and stepped into the water. He smiled and beckoned her to do the same.

"I remember the first time I came here," he said very softly, reminiscently. "It was nighttime, and we had escaped from Moria. We were all very weary and grieving, for Mithrandir had fallen. And I stand here as I did over a year ago, with my feet unclad, for the waters of Nimrodel heal the feet of the weary, and I sang…"

He closed his eyes and saw in his mind's eye the memory of the first time he had been in Lórien with the Company. Boromir, Aragorn, the Hobbits, Gimli, they were all there. Each looked utterly exhausted.

"What did you sing?" Celebrindal asked.

"He sang the song of Nimrodel." came a voice.

Legolas' eyes shot open.

"Haldir!" he said.

From the treetops there came a rustle. The Eryn Lasgalen Elves glimpsed the heads of three male blond Lórien Elves. A moment later they dropped gracefully to the ground in front of Legolas and Síriel.

"Long has it been since you were here last." Haldir said.

The Prince placed his hand over his heart.

"Indeed, a little more than a year." Legolas replied.

He nodded in greeting to Rúmil and Orophin.

"You must be Síriel, Legolas' wife." Haldir said to the half elf.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I am…but how do you know?" she asked.

Legolas smiled at her.

"There is not much that escapes the knowledge of Lady Galadriel, who rules Lothlórien with her husband Lord Celeborn. She can read the minds and thoughts of others and can speak into minds." he said. "No doubt she knew of our arrival and informed Haldir to meet us."

The Captain of the marchwardens smiled.

"That is precisely how it happened." Haldir acknowledged.

Then the three brothers led the Eryn Lasgalen Elves to Caras Galadhon, arriving just as the evening was falling. The sound of many fair voices singing greeted them from high amongst the mallorn treetops. Legolas was not surprised when he found himself before the Lord and Lady. The travelers bowed in unison to the rulers of the Golden Wood.

"Legolas Greenleaf, we meet yet again, but this time you pass not with the Company or Gimli, but with your wife and your future people. We have been awaiting your arrival ever since you left the Beornings. I trust Haldir and his brothers led you here." Lady Galadriel said.

"Indeed, Lady, it was as you said." Legolas replied.

She smiled, then turned her head to look at the others. Legolas felt Síriel tremble slightly beside him as the Lady's gaze fell upon her. A most curious expression passed over her face, a mixture of pity and sadness.

"There is a feast prepared for you. Let us eat." Lord Celeborn said.

The dining hall was already full by the time the Lord, Lady, and Eryn Lasgalen Elves arrived. Celeborn briefly introduced them to his people before all began to eat. Even though the atmosphere was very pleasant, Legolas noticed that Síriel was not her usual self. She was uneasy and hardly touched her plate of food.

"Legolas, I am going for a brief stroll." she announced suddenly.

The Prince nodded.

"Be on your guard. Take Celebrindal with you." he told her.

"She is not here." Síriel said. "I will be careful, _avo 'osto_ (worry/fear not)."

Legolas tried to call her back, but she was gone. He looked for Celebrindal, but found that she was gone as well, as Síriel had said.

"I wonder where they went." he mused to himself silently.

At that moment, Haldir approached, and with him was a lady. Legolas recognized her as Elenath, the Lord's niece. The last time he had been in Lórien, with Gimli, Haldir had informed him he was betrothed to her. Now there was a child in the Captain's arms, and a smile on his lips.

"Do you remember Elenath?" Haldir asked him.

"I do. You were betrothed last I knew." Legolas replied.

Haldir beamed.

"Indeed, you remember well! Now we are wedded, and this is our child. His name is Innas. He is the light of our lives." Haldir said proudly.

He glanced over at Elenath lovingly, who flushed.

"May I hold Innas?" Legolas asked the couple.

"Indeed, _ernil_ (prince). It would be an honor." Elenath said.

She took her infant son from his father's arms and handed him to Legolas. The Prince cradled the infant in the crook of his arm, making sure to support his head properly. He smiled softly down at Innas. There was a strange feeling of content with the infant's small warm body in his arms that filled the Prince. He took in every detail of the infant: from his small, delicate, smooth pointed ears to his tiny feet. He imagined holding his own son in his arms, with Síriel smiling proudly at his side.

"How beautiful…" Legolas whispered, stroking his golden hair.

The parents beamed.

"He resembles Haldir, but he has my eye color and build." Elenath said. "At times, though, I can see my uncle in him."

"I am sure Lord Celeborn is delighted." Legolas said.

"He is, and so is Lady Galadriel. When he is not with me, he is with either of him. They dote upon him so much." Haldir told him.

"And why not?" Legolas said, gazing into Innas' gray eyes. "One so young and innocent as this should be doted upon every instant."

Innas smiled. An instant later, he was crying.

"What did I do?" Legolas asked in alarm.

"Nothing, he is only hungry." Elenath said, taking Innas from Legolas. "Come, my little one, and drink your fill."

Haldir excused himself and left with his wife, leaving Legolas alone.

"You have seen Innas, then."

Legolas turned and found Lady Galadriel standing behind him. The hall was completely deserted. He could not remember it being so. She spoke to him without words, but through her mind.

"I have seen him." Legolas replied silently.

"And you desire a son yourself?" she asked.

Legolas knew better than to be astonished at how she knew.

"I do." he told her.

Lady Galadriel motioned for him to sit, and it was then that Legolas realized they were no longer in the hall. They were in the glade with the Mirror. He seated himself on a smoothly sawn tree trunk.

"It is every father's dream to have a son to carry his name. Lord Celeborn himself desires a son, but the Valar have not blessed us. I do not envy my fate at all. Whatever Eru wills happens, and nothing I do can change that. We are blessed, though, because of Celebrían, and through her Arwen was born. And now we have Innas to keep us busy, though he is the son of Lord Celeborn's niece.

"Legolas, let me tell you something. I will counsel you only. Your desire is legitimate; it is a natural part of being a father. When a man weds the one he truly desires, it is expected that he will want his beloved to bear for him children. And the woman will do so, out of love for her husband and her inborn tendency to become a mother. Yet, here comes my warning to you: even if the desire is legitimate, there may be a hidden outcome that will be known only when it is too late." the Lady said.

She turned slowly and faced him as she finished. Legolas looked at her blankly. He did not understand what she meant.

"When the desire involves a great sacrifice, I do not think it wise to still want it. Síriel is too dear to you to allow it to happen." she added.

"_Ú-chenion_ (I do not understand), _hiril nín_ (my lady)." Legolas told her.

She smiled at him slowly.

"If you want Síriel not to come to any harm, then do not let your desire blind you so much that you put her in mortal danger." she said.

She looked gravely at him. Legolas could not comprehend what he had just heard. How could he place Síriel in danger? That was the last thing he would ever think of doing! She was his life.

"I know what you think. I know how much she means to you. Yet, keep my counsel in mind. _Do not let your desires control you_." she said.

She lifted his chin with her hand and looked deeply into his eyes. The Prince had never been this close to the Lady before and her beauty amazed him. He saw the kindness in her face radiating towards him.

"Síriel loves you very much, Legolas. She cannot live without you. Take care of her well. She deserves it." she said quietly.

Legolas nodded silently. The Lady straightened and withdrew her hand from under his chin. She left him alone to contemplate her words.


	5. Síriel's Encounter with the Lady

NOTE: Sofia, all I'm saying is that you're warm. This chapter is a bit short.

**Chapter Five: Síriel's Encounter with the Lady**

Legolas sat for some time thinking over what the Lady told him before he began to wonder again where his wife was. He rose and left the glade in a hurry, his mind now racing over the location of Síriel. The Prince did not go far before he saw Celebrindal approaching, supporting his wife with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. The two friends had strange expressions on their faces, which vanished immediately.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked Síriel anxiously.

She took a few moments to reply.

"For a stroll, as I told you." she said.

He looked her over worriedly.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Síriel asked him.

He started.

"I am. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"You look…shaken, as if you heard something disturbing. Is my sire alright? Has something befallen him?" she said.

"Your sire is fine. I have not heard anything about him."

"Then why do you look so?"

He did not reply at once.

"It is naught, my beloved. Rest assured." he told her gently.

She nodded, but did not look convinced.

"Celebrindal, go and rest." Legolas told the silver-haired maiden.

"Very well, _hîr nín_ (my lord)." she replied. "_Maer fuin_ (goodnight)."

Legolas and Síriel watched her leave.

"Come, I wish to sit with you." Legolas told his wife.

She turned and smiled at him, her emerald eyes shining.

"It has been some time since we have been together. I did not pay you much attention while we were at the Beornings. I apologize. And we have been travelling ever since we left them." she said.

"I am not upset because you spent little time with me while we were guests of the Beornings. I understand completely." Legolas told her.

They went to the Mirror's glade, where the Prince seated himself on the grass beside a running stream. Then he pulled Síriel onto his lap, making sure she was facing him. It had been some time since last they were this close together. Their eyes roved over each other. They needed no words to communicate with each other at all.

"Something is amiss with you." Legolas said softly.

Síriel gave a small laugh.

"I am fine." she said.

Legolas placed both his hands on the sides of her face.

"Do not think me ignorant. I know that look in your eyes only too well, Síriel. Tell me, what troubles you." he told her gently.

The half-elf froze. She knew she could not hide what was troubling her any longer. After taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"I knew it was useless to attempt to try and hide something from you, but it was worth a try. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I am indeed troubled with something. I know not how to begin." she said.

"Well, you must begin somewhere." Legolas smiled.

She nodded and sighed.

"Indeed, Legolas." she agreed.

She looked around her, as if fearful they would be overheard.

"There is no one here." Legolas assured her.

She turned her emerald eyes upon his fair face.

"There are those who know all that comes to pass." she said.

Legolas nodded, indicating he understood.

"Yet, she will not delve into our thoughts unless there is dire need for her to do so. You spoke to her, then?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Do you remember me leaving the feast to go for a stroll? She called me. I did not know at first. I kept hearing someone calling me inside my head. Only when I left you and saw her standing before me did I know that she was the one who summoned me." Síriel began slowly.

Legolas placed her head on his shoulder.

"What did she say?" he asked anxiously, keeping his voice calm.

"She greeted me and welcomed me to Lothlórien. She talked about my whole life, every single detail as if she lived with me. 'No doubt you miss your sire,' she said. I told her that I did. 'He misses you too, but is happy nonetheless. Are you happy with Legolas?' I replied that I am. She smiled in a strange manner—somewhat sadly. It made me feel frightened, and she sensed that. She smiled again, but this time warmly. 'You have nothing to fear, Síriel. Legolas loves you dearly. There is only one thing I wish to tell you: be wary of your innate nature.' She left me after that to ponder over her words. For how long I stood there I know not, but I became aware suddenly that Celebrindal had come, and I told her what happened. She was unusually quiet, but listened rather intently, almost eagerly. Then we left together, and you found us." Síriel said.

Legolas stroked her head as he thought over what he had heard.

'_So, you warned her as well_.' he thought.

He debated over whether he should inform Síriel what the Lady had told him when his wife asked in a soft tone:

"I am uneasy, Legolas. What do you make of her words?"

The Prince decided not to inform her. He was afraid she would become so anxious that their unborn child would come to harm.

"_Avo 'osto_ (worry/fear not). I am sure it is nothing important." he told her.

And so he hoped.


	6. Leaving Lothlórien

NOTE: Please excuse the lateness of this chapter. My college has started, and I am quite busy with my nursing classes. I cannot insure that I will be able to upload any more chapters, but I will do my best. This is short, but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six: Leaving Lothlórien

That night Legolas could not rest at all. He spent the first few hours enjoying himself thoroughly as Síriel sought to make love to him. After she fell fast asleep, bronzed arms wrapped around his neck, laying next to him on her left side, Legolas was thinking over the day's events. He tried to fully comprehend the meaning of the Lady's words. How could he put Síriel in danger when it was the farthest thing from his mind? Eru only knew that he would protect her at any cost, even sacrifice himself. What did the Lady mean by, _"Do not let your desires control you"_? It drove him mad that he did not know the answer to it. He also wanted to know what she meant when she told Síriel, _"Be wary of your innate nature."_

When morning came Legolas left Síriel and bathed himself. The Prince allowed himself to forget the previous night's mysteries by hearing the melodic singing of the Lórien birds. They were singing a lovely song about the ancient kingdom of Doriath. In his mind's eye Legolas saw all that the birds sang about: the magnificent cavern-palace of Menegroth, which was what prompted his sire to build his own cavern-palace, the vast halls filled with fair Elves and soft music, and the famed dark-haired Lúthien Tinúviel, daughter of King Elu Thingol. He could almost visualize the beautiful maiden, whom Arwen was said to resemble in her beauty.

By the time he finished, it was mid-morning. Síriel was gone when he went to check on her. He brushed aside the heavy curtain that gave the privacy to their talan and made his way to the main dining hall. The Lord and Lady nodded in greeting to him as he slipped in beside his wife.

He attempted to appear calm now that he was in the Lady's presence.

"I was about to call you." Síriel said to him.

"I was taking a long relaxing bath and became so enchanted with the song the birds were singing of Doriath." Legolas explained carefully.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Lady smile to herself.

"The birds listen to me when I sing of Doraith, for that was my home. I was Prince there, and akin to Elu Thingol." Lord Celeborn said.

Síriel looked at him, intrigued.

"Doriath, the hidden kingdom of old, protected by the Girdle of Melian the Maia?" she whispered in utter fascination.

Lord Celeborn nodded at her and smiled sadly.

"_Ai_, if those days could return!" he said nostalgically.

"I would give anything to see Doriath in all its splendor, ruled by Elu Thingol and Melian, and their beautiful daughter Lúthien. Then, the Eldar roamed over Arda in countless numbers…Oh, what I would give to be among them—those who have seen the Light of the Two Trees!"

Lady Galadriel, like her husband, smiled sadly at the half-elf.

"Indeed we wandered over Arda in countless numbers, but the reason for our arrival here is not a very…gladdening one." she said.

She spoke so softly so only her husband, Legolas, and Síriel heard her. Legolas knew what the Lady was referring to. His sire had told him the story countless times and he had read it himself in many ancient books of lore. It was this reason—of why the Eldar (Noldor) returned to Arda—that Thranduil felt a slight dislike towards the Lady, more so because of the events that occurred afterwards than their arrival itself.

After the morning meal was over, Legolas gathered his people.

"We will leave for Gondor today." he informed them.

While they prepared themselves for departure, Legolas and Síriel spent their time with the Lord and Lady, who asked Legolas about Ithilien and the latest news regarding Aragorn and Arwen.

"Our house," Legolas said proudly, looking over at his wife as he spoke, "will lie in the heart of the wood of Ithilien. It will be built after the fashion of Lord Elrond's house in Imladris. As for our people, they will live like your people, the _Galadhrim_, in many a _talan_, surrounding our home, far enough so that we are ensured our privacy, and yet close enough in the event that an emergency arises.

"As for Elessar and Arwen, they are well. Currently they are both occupied with the arrival of their son, whom they named Eldarion. At least that is what I know from my last visit with them."

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn nodded.

"They sent a message informing us of Eldarion's arrival. Of course, I knew of his arrival before the message came." Galadriel said.

Legolas and Síriel were not at all surprised.

At that moment, Haldir appeared with his wife Elenath. She was holding their son in her arms, who was wide awake and cooing softly.

"Are you leaving today?" Haldir asked Legolas.

The Prince nodded slowly.

"We must be on our way. My wife is pregnant, and I do not want her to tire from all this journeying. If she were not pregnant, we would have gone to Imladris as well. Also, I am anxious to reach Ithilien and settle down into my new home. You must come and visit." he replied.

Celebrindal came timidly towards the group.

"_Ernil nín_ (my prince), we are ready to leave." she said quietly.

The Prince and Síriel's horses were brought to them. Legolas helped his wife mount her steed before mounting his own.

"_Le hannon_ for your hospitality." he told the Lord and Lady.

After making sure his people were indeed ready to depart, Legolas signaled for his herald to blow his horn and the Eryn Lasgalen Elves left Caras Galadhon with the many blessings of the Galadhrim.


	7. Guests of the King and Queen

**NOTE:** Once again, my apologies. "I was delayed." Between nursing and human anatomy and physiology 2, I hardly have any free time. This is a bit lengthy. I only hope this chapter is as good as the preceding ones!

Chapter Seven: Guests of the King and Queen

The Eryn Lasgalen Elves were saddened by their departure from the Golden Wood. Many of them had never been there before and were lamenting their short stay in Lothlórien. Haldir stopped them before they left the borders, accompanied by his two faithful brothers.

"You are leaving, then?" he asked.

Legolas nodded solemnly.

"We must be on our way. Síriel is carrying, and I do not wish to tire her with any long journeys, and the longer we prolong our departure, the harder it will be on her to cope with traveling. Also, I am quite anxious to reach Gondor as soon as I can and visit with Elessar for awhile." he said.

Haldir smiled.

"_Ai_, to believe that Aragorn is now King of both Arnor and Gondor, and that he is wedded to the Evenstar is…astonishing, to say the least." he said, as his Rúmil and Orophin nodded in agreement. "Very well, I shall leave you to go on your way. The road ahead of you is still long, and I will not delay you any longer. I only wished to bid you farewell and a safe journey."

"_Le hannon_ (I thank thee), Haldir. _Navaer_ (farewell)!" Legolas said.

"_Sílo Anor bo men lín_ (may the Sun shine on your road)."

The trio of brothers watched as the travelers disappeared from elven vision before returning to Caras Galadhon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a month for Legolas and his companions to arrive in Gondor. Síriel realized the need for hard riding and complied very well, though Legolas would sometimes hear her complain to Celebrindal about feeling tired. He was very concerned about the effect the travelling would have on his unborn child if his wife were going through strain, but he knew she would not allow their arrival to be delayed due to her status.

Upon their arrival in Gondor, unbeknownst to them, a messenger raced to the Citadel and informed the King of their arrival, so that the following morning they were greeted warmly by a royal assembly that escorted them to the White City's seventh Circle. And waiting for them was none other than Elessar himself, with Arwen and Gimli.

"Oh, I cannot bear this! To actually be seeing Lord Elrond's daughter is a dream come true for me! What will they think of me?" Síriel whispered to Legolas. "Oh, I wish the earth would swallow me!"

He smiled and squeezed her hand gently as they approached them.

"_Avo 'osto_ (worry/fear not), _meleth nín_ (my love)." Legolas assured her soothingly. "They know about you and are waiting to meet you."

However, this did not have the desired effect Legolas hoped it would have. Síriel calmed down only when Celebrindal came beside her.

"_Suilad_, Elessar, Arwen." Legolas said with a slight bow. "We have finally arrived. I have with me my wife, Síriel, and this is her handmaiden and dearest friend, Celebrindal." he indicated. "With us are some of my sire's people, the last of those whom I led here."

They bowed deeply to the King and Queen.

"Welcome to Gondor. We have been awaiting your arrival for some time. I hope that you will enjoy your new life here." Elessar said.

There was a highly annoyed grunt after this.

"Oh, so you forget me about me, eh, princeling?"

Síriel was the first to reply.

"Gimli, you are here!" she said excitedly, and broke away from Legolas to embrace the Dwarf. "How good to see you!"

"And the same to you." he replied gruffly, after she let go of him. "I really must get accustomed to being embraced by a woman, and not just any woman, but one who is at least twice my height."

The gathered crowd laughed heartily.

"I did not forget about you, Gimli. How could I?" Legolas smiled.

Gimli smiled in return.

"I know, but I thought that you might have forgotten me now that you are happily wedded to Síriel and she is present with you." he said.

"I shall never forget you, Gimli, never." Legolas said gravely.

"Well, shall we go inside? There is a feast prepared in your honor, and I do not think it will be very pleasant to eat cold." Arwen said.

"Of course." Legolas replied.

The King and Queen led everyone inside, and they passed by the White Tree on their way through the courtyard.

"Is not that the White Tree?" an Elf exclaimed.

"Indeed it is." Aragorn replied.

As they continued on their way, Legolas took in everything around him in interest. The City was prospering under the King's care. It no longer resembled itself when it was under the Stewards' care, but was alive and green. Laughter and music filled the streets, and people were happy and content with everything. Repairs were being made to the damaged parts of the city, as well as the gate. From afar came the chink of many anvils on stone, and with their keen eyesight the Elves glimpsed the figures of Dwarves busy at work repairing the gate of the First Circle. It was this gate that the Witch-king of Angmar broke through to enter the City, and where he met Mithrandir, who held him at bay.

"Ah, you hear my people's anvils?" Gimli asked proudly.

Legolas nodded.

"Indeed. Have they started working on the gate?" he replied.

Síriel turned a questioning face to Gimli.

"What work are they doing?" she said curiously.

"Did you not see that the gate of the First Circle is damaged when you entered through it?" Gimli asked her.

"I did."

"Well, they are repairing it after the Witch-king broke through it. We are making the new gates out of _mithril_, so it will be impenetrable."

The half-elf's emerald eyes grew wide.

"_Mithril_? Real _mithril_?" she whispered.

Gimli nodded solemnly.

"Aye, real _mithril_. Have you ever seen it?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"I have only heard about it." she said.

Legolas turned to the Dwarf.

"And where are you obtaining the _mithril_ from?" he inquired.

"Moria. We brought a large amount with us on our way here, and more is coming to us every fortnight." Gimli answered. "However, we have found a very small amount in the Glittering Caves."

"The Glittering Caves?" Síriel repeated.

Quickly, Legolas told her about it, reminding her of the time when Gimli took him there on condition that he accompany him to Fangorn.

"_Ai_, I remember now! How I wish to go there!" she exclaimed.

Gimli looked at her excitedly.

"To the Glittering Caves?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"You are welcome any time, my lady!" he told her happily.

Legolas smiled.

"As soon as you give birth, we will go. I promise." he told her.

They had passed into the Citadel during this exchange and now found themselves in a grand hall. Running down the middle of the hall was a lengthy table set with many platters of food and vessels of drink. Servants stood ready to attend the newly arrived guests. When all were seated, the servants gave to each person a small washcloth to wash their hands and face. Then everyone began to pile food onto his or her plate.

Legolas and Síriel were seated across from Elessar and Arwen, with Gimli at the head of the table, between the Elf Prince and King. Síriel kept all her attention focused on her plate, avoiding Arwen's gaze.

"I see that you are pregnant. How many months?" Arwen asked.

Both Legolas and Síriel froze. What would they say?

"Almost two months, _híril nín_ (my lady)." Síriel replied slowly.

She saw Arwen contemplate the answer.

"The feast was wonderful. By your leave, I would like to rest for some time with Síriel." Legolas told Elessar.

The King nodded his head.

"I will have a servant take you to your chamber." he said.

On the way, Legolas and Síriel spoke to each other in Elvish.

"I do not think Arwen was convinced." Síriel said.

"I will explain to them later." Legolas assured her.

The half-elf paled.

"Please, do not do that! Then they will think ill of me!" she cried.

The servant stopped opened a door to a large chamber.

"Here is your chamber, lord and lady. If you need anything, there is a small rope with a bell attached to it that you can ring." he said.

Legolas and Síriel thanked him and entered into the chamber, locking the door behind them. It was a large and spacious chamber subdivided into many rooms, with smooth white walls and large windows that allowed the sunlight to shine through. Síriel was astonished to find herself looking down into the City's other Circles.

"We are in the highest Circle, the Seventh. Below us are all the other Circles." Legolas explained, slipping his arms around her waist.

She leaned back into him, closing her eyes as his scent overcame her, feeling his body's warmth enveloping her. Legolas lowered his head and began to nuzzle her face and neck gently, while simultaneously undoing the ties of her dress. Síriel began to moan softly, urging him onwards. At last, her dress came loose. Legolas allowed it to slip to the floor before turning her so that she faced him. He studied her carefully, noting how her emerald eyes glowed and how the sunlight made her copper-red hair seem alight. Her stomach was swollen with the child. She took his hand and laid it over her abdomen.

"Here within me lies your unborn child." she whispered.

Legolas smiled intimately at her.

"Our child, my beloved, our child." he said softly.

He tilted her head upwards and kissed her, their tongues meeting in that fated swirling dance. Síriel's arms at first encircled his neck, and then they slowly traveled down to his tunic and undid the clasps. A few moments later, his leggings were on the floor on top of his tunic, and the Prince was carrying his wife to the bed for some leisure time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They did not linger long in the White City. Legolas confided in Elessar about the nature of Síriel's pregnancy. On the fifth day of their arrival, Legolas announced of his intent to depart for Ithilien to Síriel.

"Yet we only just arrived! And I am just starting to develop a strong bond with Arwen." Síriel said. "Can we not stay for a little while longer?"

"Our home calls. You are always welcome to visit her whenever you desire. I am glad that you are befriending her." Legolas told her.

"She told me she knows of my pregnancy, and I am relieved that she does not think ill of me. She is a wonderful lady, so beautiful!"

Legolas smiled at Síriel.

"To me, you are the most beautiful lady in all of _Arda_." he told her.

He left her smiling to go and inform his people of their departure.

"Eru alone knows how much I love you, _Thranduilion_ (son of Thranduil)." Síriel whispered. "And Eru alone knows what you mean to me, _cuil nín_ (my life)."


	8. Settling In

NOTE: Count yourself lucky that you got this chapter this soon after the previous one. I thank you for your wonderful reviews and hope that this chapter is to your liking.

****

Chapter Eight: Settling In

It took them another four days before Legolas, Síriel, and those accompanying them, arrived at their new home. Prince Faramir and his wife, lady Éowyn of Rohan, hosted them for several days before they agreed to allow them to continue to their final destination. Síriel spent most of her time in the woods of Ithilien with Éowyn and Celebrindal, while Legolas attended to important matters with Faramir. So it was that on the evening of the fourth day of their departure from the White City, the Eryn Lasgalen Elves at last arrived at their new home. They were greeted warmly by the lookouts, who had spotted them from their posts high up in the trees, and were escorted to Legolas and Síriel's new home.

"Welcome,_ híril nín a hîr nín_ (my lady and my lord), to your new home in elven-Ithilien. We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival and pray that you are pleased with the preparations." an Elf said as the travelers dismounted.

Legolas, who helped his wife dismount, smiled broadly.

"Indeed, Gelmir, I am quite pleased." he replied.

Síriel looked around her in awe. By the look in her emerald eyes, the Elf Prince knew that she was quite impressed with everything.

"_Hîr nín_ (my lady), _híril nín_ (my lady), there is food ready if you desire it." Gelmir said.

"I do not desire any, but perhaps the others do. Your lady and I will retire to our chamber, as she is pregnant and is quite weary." Legolas replied. "You may go." he added to his fellow travelers.

A few stayed behind to start the business of overseeing the unpacking and sorting of the items that were brought with them from Eryn Lasgalen. First to be taken inside were Legolas and Síriel's personal items, with most of it belonging to Síriel. When the last of their trunks was deposited in their quarters, Legolas closed and locked their quarters' door. He turned and rested against it for some time, watching Síriel as she inspected each chamber individually. She ran her hands across the fabrics of the linens and drapes and the smooth wooden surfaces of the furnishings. He saw her stop before the small frame of an infant bed. Her bronzed hands shook slightly as she gripped the sides to support herself. He went softly behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist loosely.

"What do you think of everything, _meleth nín_ (my love)?" he whispered.

He did not expect her to turn and face him with tears streaming down her golden face. Her hair was shielding her eyes, but he knew from the glistening on her cheeks that she was weeping.

"_Amman nallach_ (why do you weep)?" Legolas asked her soothingly.

She managed to smile as Legolas brushed the hair from her face.

"I remembered when you were away and I found out that I am carrying your child, and I convinced myself that you abandoned me. And when you returned, and I confronted you…" she said, and trailed off. "I cannot believe that I made myself doubt you, while the entire time you were here foreseeing the preparations of our new home. Such love and devotion you have for me, and I am unworthy of it, Legolas!"

She turned her face away from him, too embarrassed to look at him. Legolas smiled to himself then turned her face back towards him.

"You are worthy of my love, and this is but a very fraction of how I desire to express my feelings towards you. When I left you for those three months, you had every right to doubt me. How many princes have taken advantage of their positions and cheated on many maidens, taking from them only what they desired and then leaving them to deal with the consequences of both of their actions? What assurance did you have that I would not do the same to you? Granted, what occurred between us was not proper, but it was my utter love for you that drove me to do so, though I regret it very much. I should have sent you a note of some sort with an explanation of where I was when I arrived here, but I thought to surprise you instead. The moment I realized you had conceived, I knew my responsibility towards you had grown, and that I could not abandon you, as some may have done. If I did not love you, then I would have not ever appeared to your face again, and I would have ordered that you be thrown out of the kingdom." Legolas told her lovingly. He lowered himself onto his knee and looked up into her eyes. "I want you to know, Síriel, that it is you whom I truly love and will do so eternally."

The half-elf smiled slowly and patted his hands.

"It makes me proud, _ernil_ (prince), to hear such words." she whispered.

Legolas rose and cupped her face towards him. He saw her close her eyes and part her lips in anticipation of his kiss. He covered her mouth with his own very gently and was surprised when she responded to his actions quite vigorously, making him moan in delight. With one hand undoing her dress ties, Síriel undressed her husband with her other hand. Within a few moments, they were both unclad and making their way slowly towards their expansive bed.

Síriel was the first to lower herself onto the bed after Legolas pulled back the jeweled coverlet. She eased herself carefully onto her back and held her arms wide open to receive in them her beloved husband and ardent lover. Yet he laid himself beside her on his side and drew her closer to him. Legolas did not wish to cause her any more pain than she already felt. He caressed her bare body with his silken hands, paying especial attention when he reached her abdomen. His eyes roved over her chest, noting how her breasts had swelled within the past few months with the nourishment for their unborn child. Her skin had also changed, and appeared lighter than it normally was, but its usual golden color was still visible. Her hair was different, and seemed to have become thicker.

They spent the entire night making love to each other, and when the morning came, they were resting within each other's arms. The sound of the morning meal's bell awoke them, and they bathed themselves before heading to the dining hall, where their household greeted them cordially and warmly. Celebrindal nodded to Síriel.

"How are you this fine morning?" Legolas asked the Elves who had accompanied him with his wife from his sire's palace.

"Very well, _ernil_ (prince). We rested quite well." they replied.

"And you, Celebrindal?" Legolas asked her.

The maiden blushed at being personally asked.

"_Im_…_vaer_ (I am fine/well)." she replied quietly. "I became acquainted with my new home, and must admit that it is quite beautiful."

Legolas beamed.

When the meal was over, Síriel called Celebrindal.

"Legolas, I would love it if Celebrindal is given her own private quarters next to ours in case I need her. After all, she is my handmaiden, and she has special privileges, if you do not mind." the half-elf said.

"I do not mind at all." Legolas said.

Síriel grinned.

"Very well, Celebrindal, I will have servants take your belongings to your new quarters." she told her friend happily.

Celebrindal shook her head.

"I will remove my own belongings." she said.

After bowing to her lord and lady, Celebrindal left.

"I love her dearly." Síriel said to Legolas.

"And she feels the same." Legolas told her.

For the remainder of the day, Legolas showed his wife around their new home, taking her to the large library, kitchens, various halls, and numerous balconies and other rooms. Outside, he took her to the stables and gardens. They went for a leisurely stroll in the surrounding woods, where Síriel waded for awhile in the cool waters of a small stream.

It took three more days before everything was ready. All the items brought from Eryn Lasgalen were properly dealt with and the finishing touches on the house were applied. On the evening of the third day of their arrival, Legolas and Síriel held a feast in honor of the occasion. They invited the King and Queen, Faramir and his wife, as well as Gimli. Proudly, Legolas showed everyone the home he built for his dear wife. He wanted them to know how much he loved and cared for her, which was quite evident from the way he spoke and the look in his sapphire eyes. Everyone knew there was nothing in all of Middle-earth that would separate them, and that the Prince would willingly sacrifice himself for her sake if the need arose without any hesitation at all. And the words of Lady Galadriel to Legolas and Síriel slipped from both their minds.


	9. Unexpected Love

NOTE: I hope you like this chapter, it seems terrible to me, but whatever.

****

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Love**

Now that they were settled in their new home, Síriel began to feel the pain of childbearing. It was due more than anything to the fact that she was about five months into her gestation period, and that she did not have anything to occupy her mind as she did when she was travelling, than anything else. She spent her days in the company of her loyal friend and handmaiden, Celebrindal, sewing in the drawing room, singing or playing the harp in the music room, or reading in the large library. In the evenings it was customary for her to go for lengthy strolls with her husband. They hardly spoke during this time, being content with each other's company. At times their entire household would join them outside for a meal beneath Ithilien's trees. Síriel enjoyed these outside excursions with their household very much. She was not used to the fact that her word was the law of the house. Her memory of being ridiculed, mocked, and belittled was not far from her mind, and so she did not think of her household members as slaves or servants, but rather as equals to her, with rights and feelings, too. She did not consider herself above them, even though Legolas wedded her and she was now their lady.

During this time she wrote lengthy letters to her sire, telling him of everything that occurred. She managed to conceal her homesickness and pining for her sire from Legolas, whom she did not want to burden. Only Celebrindal knew how much she pined for her home and sire, and comforted her friend as best as she could. To her, Síriel was very grateful, and would endlessly inform her this.

"I do not know what I would do without you." she would tell her.

Celebrindal would laugh softly and shake her head.

"You always say that." the handmaiden would reply.

"Do you doubt me?" Síriel would respond.

"How could I? I know you speak the truth. Consider it a little thing done for the sake of our friendship."

"Yet I feel our friendship is changed."

"How?"

Síriel bit her lip before saying:

"You have not changed, but I. Before, I was a simple maiden, a mere river-rafter. Yet now, now I am the wife of Legolas, your lady."

Celebrindal took hold of Síriel's bronzed hands.

"You spoke the truth, to a certain extent. You did indeed change, but it is only your status that has changed. Other than that, you are the same; you are still the simple Síriel you were in Eryn Lasgalen. The other members of the household even noticed that. They assumed that now that you are Legolas' wife, you would change, and would hurl abuse and insults at them to take revenge and get even. Why only yesterday they were speaking of this matter and said how they admire and love you. Do you hear that, Síriel, love you? You are not only the queen of Legolas and his land here, _edhellen_ (elven) Ithilien, but their hearts as well." she said.

Síriel's emerald eyes glistened with tears.

"_Ai_, what wonderful news this is! I never knew they thought of me in this way, and I never thought to hurt them at all! I do not hurt others unless there is a dire need to do so." she whispered.

Celebrindal knelt and wiped her friend's tears away.

"And for this I love you even more. There is no difference in your treatment to me now than it was before. It is my pleasure to attend to you, Síriel. Where others may see it as a disgrace and humiliation, I do not. You do not treat me as if I am nothing, but with love and kindness. Why do you think I agreed to be your handmaiden? No one else would understand you as I do, and we cannot be parted. I would have gone mad if I had not come with you here." she told her.

Later that night, as Síriel lay in bed with Legolas, she informed him of everything Celebrindal had told her that day.

"I love her, Legolas, and cannot live without her." she said to him.

He smiled.

"It is indeed as Celebrindal said, the household members do love you. I heard it myself today. They came and told me. I knew this would happen. To win the hearts of people, one must love everyone, and that is what you have done. Once they were isolated from the others at home and all those poisonous lies, and they saw you as you truly are, they began to question themselves and everything they had heard. As the days went by and they observed you even more, they slowly began to realize that what is said about you is not true, but festering lies. It was a lack of knowledge, Síriel, a lack of education that fed their ignorance.

"It was similar between Gimli and me. We both believed the stories of old concerning each other. Yet, when we spent more and more time with each other, we realized that we have much in common. To me, the Fellowship was a necessary union of all the races of Middle-earth. In the face of the same danger, we realized that despite our different cultures and backgrounds, we shared a common enemy, and so our goal, to destroy the Dark Lord, bonded us. Granted, it took some time before we overcame our suspicion of each other, but once it was done, we became more than friends. Our relationship is indescribable.

"My main indication is this: a lack of knowledge leads to ignorance. Only through knowledge can ignorance be overcome. And this we both know: you from Celebrindal informing you about our household members and I from my friendship with Gimli." Legolas said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, after the morning meal, Síriel asked the household members to remain seated after they finished eating. She glanced around at them individually before speaking.

"I pray this day has began well for you." she said to them.

They all nodded.

"Indeed it has, _híril_ (lady)." they told her.

She smiled softly.

"I remember before Legolas wedded me, when we were all still in Eryn Lasgalen, the rumors that circulated about me. I remember the many names I was called, the humiliation I received. And never once did I defend myself, never once did I say a word. I always smiled politely at whomever it was insulting me, yet deep within me I was grievously hurt. Do you recall the rumor saying that I bewitched Legolas to love me? It goes to show just how much ignorance can lead people astray.

"Indeed, it is ignorance. Everyone of you was ignorant." Síriel said, making her household shift uncomfortably in their seats. "Yet now you are not, and it gladdens me to know now that you respect me."

She paused and smiled at them before continuing:

"Celebrindal and Legolas informed me. It pleases me, my friends, to learn that you realize your fault. Am I now right in saying that it was ignorance about me on your behalf that made you believe those lies?"

They nodded.

"We sincerely apologize. We know now that we were wrong in our assumptions about you. And for this reason, we place our lives in your eternal service. We swear to serve you faithfully." they told her.

Síriel inclined her head.

"I know you speak the truth, and it makes me glad. Go now, and may the Valar bless you." she said to them warmly.


	10. Labor of Love

NOTE: Lord only knows when I will next upload a chapter, as my nursing clinicals just started, and I really need to concentrate all my time, energy, and effort on them. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Ten: Labor of Love

The remaining seven months of Síriel's pregnancy passed slowly. Day by day, Legolas watched her silently suffer more and more. There was an air of patient waiting in their home's halls for their child. His wife busied herself with Celebrindal by sewing various items for the child: blankets, linens, and simple robes. Either a girl or boy could wear the robes, so it did not really matter that they were making them before the child's sex was known. The household was later informed of the truth of Síriel's pregnancy. They were honored at being informed and promised to keep it a secret from their kin in Eryn Lasgalen.

The final month of Síriel's pregnancy came and there was a feeling of expectancy as the Elves were all waiting for the day that Síriel would give birth. In Eryn Lasgalen King Thranduil and Síriel's sire, Gil-celeb, were tense with anxiety at being so far from their children during this most critical part of their lives. As a result, they spoke with each other quite often, exchanging whatever news they knew.

"I wish we were there, I am sure they need us." Gil-celeb said.

Thranduil sighed heavily and nodded as he put down the letter that he received from Legolas a few days before. He and Gil-celeb had read it so much that they both had it memorized by heart.

"I feel the same way, Gil-celeb." the King said.

Gil-celeb blinked away his tears rapidly.

"Poor Síriel, she is there all alone, without her mother or even myself to comfort her! Here is a time when I wish that her mother was still alive." he whispered. "_Ai_, my daughter!"

Thranduil placed his hands on the river-rafter's shoulders.

"Calm down. Legolas is there, and so is Celebrindal, her dearest friend, though I do agree that it would help her immensely if her mother were present with her. Alas, that is something beyond our control. Do not worry so much, Gil-celeb, she will be fine." he told him.

Gil-celeb smiled.

"That is true. Celebrindal will help her tremendously." he said.

Síriel herself wished that her mother was alive and at her side. There are some things in the life of a daughter were the presence of her mother is a great benefit. Yet, since her mother was dead, Síriel could not benefit from her at all. All she had was Celebrindal, and she was once again thankful that she was with her. This is not to say that Celebrindal was the only one Síriel was relying on for comfort. There was also Legolas, who was beside himself with worry. He did not dare to leave his beloved wife's side at all during this time, fearful that something would happen to her if he did. As a result, the household rarely saw any of them, Legolas, Síriel, or Celebrindal, during this time.

At last, the fated time came, during the night. Síriel awoke Legolas from his rest. Immediately he went and brought Celebrindal.

"She is ready." the handmaiden said after she examined her friend. "I will need a basin with hot water and some cloths."

Síriel moaned with pain. Legolas watched helplessly from the background as Celebrindal prepared everything that she needed.

"Legolas…" Síriel called.

He hurried over to her side as Celebrindal helped her into the proper position for delivering a child.

"What is it you want, my dear?" Legolas said quietly.

"Will you stay here beside me?" Síriel asked him.

He nodded, took hold of her hand, and kissed it.

"Of course. I will remain here with you. Right now, there is nothing that will take me from your side at all, _meleth nín_ (my love)." he told her.

She smiled weakly at him, grateful that he was there beside her. In a few moments, her labor contractions began. It was not that painful during the beginning, but later it became quite intense. Legolas sensed that she was holding herself from screaming.

"Here, squeeze my hand." he said, his voice dry and shaky.

"No reason to worry, _ernil_ (prince), this is normal." Celebrindal said.

Síriel nodded between her painful gasps. Her eyes began to tear from the pain's intensity that she was feeling. At first, she refused to squeeze her husband's hand, but after some time she found that she had to do it or else she would not be able to go through with the delivery of their child. Legolas closed his eyes as he felt Síriel squeeze hard on his hand, and he felt terrible for putting her through so much pain.

It took Síriel an entire day before she finally gave birth. At the very end, she was weeping from the pain's intensity. Legolas could not stand hearing his wife being put through so much pain that he began to weep silently with her. One would not have noted that he was weeping were it not for his tears that streamed down his face.

"Almost, Síriel! One more push!" Celebrindal called.

She moaned.

"I cannot, I cannot!" she breathed.

"You must, Síriel! Only one!" Celebrindal called again.

Síriel let out a terrible wailing cry, and at the same time she pushed with all her might, or what was left of it. As she collapsed back against the pillows, there came the sound of a newborn's cry. A few moments later, there was the sound of another newborn's crying. Legolas lifted his golden head with a look of disbelief on his face.

"_Híril nín_ (my lady), _hîr nín_ (my lord), they are girls!" Celebrindal cried in delight.

Síriel managed a small smile. She remained in the bed as Legolas went to Celebrindal and took from her his newborn daughters. He made his slowly back to his wife's side, cradling the small infants in his arms.

"They are so beautiful!" Legolas said softly. "Praise Eru!"

"Celebrindal, come and raise me, please." Síriel called.

The handmaiden did as she was told, then watched with a smile on her face as Legolas placed the newborns in his wife's trembling arms.

"In all of _Arda _(Earth), I swear I have never seen more beautiful children!" the newly made half elven mother whispered as she stroked her infants' soft skin. "Oh, Legolas, are they not perfect?"

Celebrindal felt that it was time for her to leave. Her part was over.

"I shall go now. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me again. My congratulations, _mellon nín_ (my friend—indicating Síriel), _hîr nín_ (my lord)." she told the parents.

They nodded their thanks to her, and Legolas saw her to the door. He repeated his thanks to her again before closing the door behind her.

Then he returned swiftly to Síriel, who was occupied with their infants.

There was a long period of silence in which they watched their daughter.

After awhile, Legolas cleared his throat in an attempt to speak.

"Síriel, I apologize for what I put you through tonight." he began. "I had no idea at all how painful it would be for you. If I knew—"

She reached up and silenced him with one hand.

"_Ú-moe edaved_ (it is not necessary to forgive), Legolas! It was worth it, all this pain for the entire year I carried them within me. I regret it not." she told him softly. "It was a labor of love, Legolas. I will gladly repeat it many times over."


	11. Naming the Infants

NOTE: Legolas' mother's nickname is Greek, as are the infants' names.

**Chapter Eleven: Naming the Infants**

Legolas was overcome with emotion. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, aware of the strong scent of her perspiration. Yet it was like wine to his nose. Everything about her seemed beautiful that night. As he deepened his kiss, a sound interrupted them: the infants' cries.

"They are hungry, I think." Síriel said.

The door to their bedchamber opened, and Celebrindal entered.

"I apologize for bursting in on you like this. I heard the cries, and so I hastened." she said. "They are hungry. You can tell from those cries."

Celebrindal went on Síriel's other side and showed her how to place her infants securely in her arms, one at a time, and then how to properly administer their feeding into their tiny mouths. Síriel shook with nervousness as Celebrindal directed her gently.

"Like this?" the half elf said anxiously.

Celebrindal shook her head and smiled soothingly.

"Here, let me show you, _mellon nín_." she said softly.

Legolas stepped back as Celebrindal made her way to his side. She hesitated a few moments before placing her slender hand delicately on her friend's left breast. Then with her other hand, she placed Síriel's free hand in the correct position before withdrawing her own hand quickly.

"This is the proper way, Síriel. Do not be nervous, it takes all new mothers some time before they learn the correct position." she said.

She remained awhile to make sure that Síriel was comfortable.

"I will return after some time." she said, then left the chamber.

Legolas watched her leave with a smile on his fair face.

"We are truly blessed to have her with us." he told his wife.

She nodded.

"We are." she confirmed.

Legolas edged closer to the bed to better watch his wife as she fed their daughters. He felt a sense of pride as he observed the bonding that was happening between them, and his love for his wife surged. She had given him two beautiful girls that he would willingly sacrifice his life for. They had their mother's eye color, a deep green, like the color of the _mallorn_ leaves in Lothlórien. Their skin was much fairer than hers was, but darker than his was—a light sandy color, with a pale golden glow to it. Their hair color was quite different from their parents'. Both of the daughters had silver hair. Síriel fingered it thoughtfully.

"I wonder from where they got their hair color. My sire's family are all golden haired, mother's family are all either red or dark haired, and you and your sire are golden haired." she said.

"That is no mystery to me, my dear. You see, my mother had silver hair. It runs in her family." Legolas said. "Your riddle is solved!"

"Oh, I forgot about her! I never saw her. What was she like?"

Legolas smiled, and his sapphire eyes became misty. He turned so that his back was to his wife and closed his eyes as he spoke:

"She was the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. She had fair skin, the clearest eyes ever to be found—a deep shade of gray. Her hair was the envy of the kingdom. It was quite long with waves in it. Its color was shining silver that glinted like the moonlight, like that of our daughters. Her voice…it was unearthly. When she spoke, the flowers would bloom. That was why my sire privately named her Talia, which means 'blooming'. Her true name is Míriel, which fits her well. I miss her. She died when I was young. The spiders attacked her. That was why I joined my sire's army, to avenge her death." he whispered.

Síriel reached out her hand and placed it on his back.

"_Goheno nin_ (forgive me). I meant not to bring back such painful memories to you. I am sure you miss her. I miss my own mother as well." she said.

Legolas turned around slowly and took her hand in his.

"You did not bring back painful memories to me at all. I always think of her. I love her very much. I was very close to her. I only wish she were here now. I know how proud and happy she would be." he told her.

Síriel smiled up at him tearfully.

"I wish the same about my mother." she said.

Legolas took the infant from her so that she could feed the other.

"What shall we name them?" Legolas asked her.

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Síriel answered.

There was silence as they thought of names. Síriel stared out of the window at the moonlight, noting how it fell on her infants. She slowly fingered the hair of her second daughter as she fed her. Then it dawned.

"What about Selena and Selina?" she said suddenly to Legolas.

Legolas looked at her.

"Selena means 'moon', and Selina is 'lunar glow' in my tongue. I think it is quite fitting, since they are twins. And their hair is silver, like the color of the moon." she said excitedly.

"And it bathes them now." Legolas said slowly.

Síriel nodded hastily.

"Very well, Selena and Selina it shall be!" the Prince agreed.


	12. To Sleep

Sorry for the long delay, but am dealing with much stress from nursing. Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter Twelve: To Sleep

Satisfied that they had named their newborn daughters, Legolas and Síriel decided to put them to sleep in their bed. With a child in each of their arms, the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and his half-elven wife made their way carefully to the corner where the infants' bed stood. Síriel did not immediately lay Selina down in it. She stood awhile, silently, before the bed, looking down into it, a most curious expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked after he laid down Selena.

Síriel shook her copper-red head and laughed softly.

"There is naught wrong, only I was thinking." she answered.

"What were you thinking of? Does the bed not suit them?" he said.

Síriel looked serenely at Legolas.

"I was thinking of how I did not expect to give birth to twins." she whispered quietly, stroking Selina's head tenderly. "Now, instead of one child, we have two, at the same time. My joy is twice it was before."

Legolas watched as she kissed her infant's forehead then slowly lowered her into the bed beside her sister. She carefully tucked the small coverlet around them and smoothed it at the same time.

"If your joy is twice the amount it previously was, then mine is now thrice, for if you are happy, then so am I, and the unexpected arrival of our twins is a blessing from the Valar." he told her lovingly.

They were about to kiss when Celebrindal came into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she averted her gaze.

Legolas and Síriel immediately let go of each other.

"Of course not. We just laid the infants to sleep." Síriel said.

Celebrindal cocked her eyebrows.

"You did? Very well, I came here for that very reason. But it is good that you are up now. Do you have any pain while you walk?" she said.

The half elf shook her head.

"Good. Let me check you, then bathe." Celebrindal told her.

While Celebrindal inspected his wife, Legolas prepared the necessary items for Síriel's bath. He decided to bathe her himself. After all that she went through to give him their daughters, it was his duty to do whatever he could to show his ever-deepening love for her.

"You look fine." Celebrindal said as she finished her check.

Síriel smiled.

"I am glad." she replied wearily.

"Go to your bathing room. I will follow shortly." her friend said.

As soon as Síriel left the chamber, Legolas turned to Celebrindal.

"Celebrindal, I want to bathe her." he said.

The handmaiden smiled.

"Very well, _ernil_." she said with a bow. "Once again, I am a part of your conspiracy! This time, however, it will be unmasked quickly."

Legolas laughed.

"Síriel and I are both blessed to have you with us, Celebrindal. I feel that you are like a sister to me. You have helped me in more ways than I can ever repay or count." he told her honestly,

Celebrindal smiled proudly.

"I am quite honored that you think of me as a sister, _hîr nín_. Síriel is my dearest friend, and without her, life has no meaning to me. I will do anything to make her happy." she said before departing.

Legolas stood after she left, thinking a few moments, then gathered the items he was going to need and left the bedchamber and headed down the hall to the bathing chamber. He opened the door silently and found, to his relief, that Síriel had her back towards him.

"Ah, there you are, Celebrindal. I was beginning to wonder what took you so long." his wife said. She seemed quite exhausted.

Legolas busied himself by arranging the items he brought.

"You are not Celebrindal…" Síriel said. "I know that scent."

Legolas laughed, and threw up his hands into the air, defeated.

"I did not count on your sense of smell to reveal me." he told her.

She gave a small laugh.

"It was your footsteps first, then your scent." she told him.

Legolas stood behind her and massaged her shoulders lightly. She sighed in satisfaction and dipped lower into the water.

"You did not have to bathe me." she whispered. "Celebrindal could have done it. She would not have minded at all."

"I want to, Síriel. After what I put you through tonight, I want to show you how much you mean to me, _meleth nín_." Legolas told her.

He removed his tunic, took a small washcloth in his hand, dipped it into the water, and with his other hand he held a small bar of soap with which he generously lathered the washcloth. Then he walked around the bathing tub until he faced his wife and began to bathe her.

"As I told you before, Legolas, it was a labor of love. I regret not a moment of it. Did you see how perfect they both are?" Síriel said.

Legolas smiled intimately at her and nodded.

"I did. They are beautiful, just like their mother." he replied.

Síriel blushed as she said:

"Hand me the soap for my hair, you forgot to begin with my hair."

Legolas handed her the small vial of hair soap. She opened it slowly with one hand and poured a generous amount into the palm of her other hand. Then she began to lather her hair with it as Legolas continued to bathe her body very gently. He paused momentarily when he came to her breasts, swollen with the nutrients their daughters needed, and caressed them tenderly. Síriel moaned in response.

When the bath was over, Legolas wrapped a large cloth around his wife's body and carried her back to their bed. She fell asleep in his arms. Carefully, he laid her down on the bed before lying beside her.

"_Losto mae_ (sleep well)." he whispered to her.


	13. Spreading of the News

NOTE: Sorry for the delay. Nursing school is over for now until the spring, but, unfortunately, my net time is none. It will be some time, I fear, before I update. However, I will work on more chapters during my break so when the spring semester comes around I will upload them. Mush, Selena and Selina don't sound the same. The _i_ in Selina is pronounced as a long _e_, as in tr_ee_. Hope that helps! Enjoy this chapter, everyone,and happy holidays!

**Chapter Thirteen: Spreading of the News**

It did not take long before the Elves of Ithilien knew that their Lady had given birth to twins. All it took was a single cry from the infants and a quick visit to Celebrindal to confirm everything. Soon, it was on the tongue of every single Elf dwelling in _edhellen-Ithilien_ (elven-Ithilien).

When morning came, a crowd of cheering Elves greeted Legolas and Síriel as they made their way to the dining hall for the morning meal. In their arms were their infants, Selena and Selina.

"All hail _híril_ (lady) Síriel!" an Elf cried as they seated themselves.

Legolas and Síriel beamed proudly at their household.

"May you know naught save happiness with them!" another cried.

Celebrindal came to her friend timidly and took the infants from her. No sooner did she do so then a maiden called out:

"May I have the honor of holding your daughters, _híril_?"

Síriel nodded her head, and before she knew it, the entire gathered crowd was crying to her, asking her for permission to hold her infants.

"Calm down, calm down!" Legolas laughed. "All will have a chance to hold Selena and Selina in their arms. Patience, please."

Though Síriel knew her daughters would come to no harm, she still followed them anxiously as they were passed from Elf to Elf.

"She is an excellent mother." Celebrindal whispered to Legolas.

He smiled proudly at her.

"And you will make a wonderful sire, of course, _hîr nín_." she added.

After all had a chance to hold both Selena and Selina, and they were safely snuggled in Celebrindal's arms, Síriel sat down with Legolas and their household to finish the remainder of their morning meal. After it was over, the half-elf and her friend departed together with the infants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around midday, Legolas and Síriel were strolling together in the woods. They both enjoyed every moment of their daily midday strolls. There was no one to trouble them, no sound of their infants' cries as they sought for someone to hold them in their arms. There was naught save the peace and quiet of the woodland of Ithilien, with the occasional bird raising its sweet voice here and there. The pair made their way aimlessly to the small nearby stream, where they removed their shoes and dipped their feet in the cool water, sitting atop a large boulder on the bank. Not a word did they utter, being content with each other's company and the beauty that surrounded them; nor did they stir, not even when a small fawn approached the boulder on which they were seated. So close were they to it that both Legolas and Síriel could have reached out their hands and touched it, but they did not. They were so absorbed in its beauty, not wishing for the animal to leave, but it did, only after taking a long drink from the stream, its pink tongue lapping up the water noiselessly.

"_Ai_, Legolas, was that not so miraculous? To see a fawn at such a close distance is very rare!" Síriel whispered after it left.

Legolas smiled fondly at his wife as he listened to her continued talk about how beautiful she thought the fawn was.

"It was a very beautiful fawn indeed. Verily, all creatures are very beautiful when they are young." Legolas told her.

"Like Selena and Selina." Síriel said softly.

Legolas' eyes glowed.

"Yes, my beloved, like Selena and Selina." he agreed. "And do you know from whence they received their extraordinary beauty?"

Síriel blushed and turned her bronzed face away from Legolas, knowing quite well what he was about to say. She felt him take her hands in his, raise them to his lips, and kiss them tenderly.

"Do you know?" Legolas repeated gently, his voice growing softer.

Síriel turned her face towards him, but kept her gaze lowered.

"From you, of course, _meleth nín_ (my love)." she whispered.

Legolas shook his head and raised her chin so she looked at him.

"No, from you, _cuil nín_ (my life)." he said.

Their hands entwined, and Síriel leaned towards Legolas. They met midway in a passionate kiss. Silent moans escaped the pair as their tongues performed the familiar dance within the other's mouth. At last, they broke away from each other, yet they kept their hands clasped.

"Have you sent a letter to your sire yet informing him that I have given birth to Selena and Selina?" Síriel asked him.

Legolas did not reply. He was busy running his fair hands through her long, straight copper-red hair and down her back. His hands kept drawing nearer and nearer to her dress ties. A sudden hunger for his wife flared deep within him, and he desired to make love to her.

"Legolas?" he heard her say as if from afar.

"I did not write to him, yet." he said, his sapphire eyes sparkling.

His hand went to the ties on the back of her dress. Even before they did, Síriel drew away from him. She knew well what he wanted.

"Well then, I shall not give you myself until you send both your sire and my own sire letters." she said firmly, slipping off the boulder.

Legolas smiled impishly.

_'If that is what she wants, then I shall do it.'_ he thought to himself.

True to his word, as soon as they reached their home, Legolas went directly to his private study and wrote two letters, one for his sire, the other for his wife's sire. When he finished, he read them over to make sure that he was satisfied with what he wrote before sealing them and finding an able and willing servant to deliver them to the two men. As he watched the Elf ride off into the trees, he wistfully thought of how much better it would have been if he had personally delivered the messages.

_'Either way, the messages will be received.'_ he thought.

He felt an arm go about his waist, and knew it to be Síriel.

"Why such the sad look, _hervenn nín_ (my husband)?" she asked lovingly.

"I sent a servant to deliver the letters to your sire and mine, and I was wishing that I had gone in his place." Legolas explained.

Síriel squeezed him gently.

"_Avo 'osto_ (worry not)." she told him.

He spun around quickly on the spot and lifted her into his arms.

"I fulfilled my part of the promise, now it is your turn." he said.

Síriel laughed merrily, shaking her head in a disbelieving manner.

"Is there naught you do except for personal interest?" she said.

Legolas' eyes glittered mischievously.

"Perhaps." he replied evasively.

They were halfway down the hall when a servant called them.

"_Hîr nín_ (my lord), _híril nín_ (my lady), there is a great number of Men wishing to see you. Elessar and Lady Arwen are amongst them!" he informed them.

Legolas cursed silently under his breath.

"Did they have to arrive _now_?" he said.

Síriel wagged her finger at him.

"Legolas, that is no way for a proper Prince to behave!" she teased.

He responded to her, causing the servant to turn his head away in embarrassment as Síriel let out a startled cry.

"We will be there shortly to greet them. Admit them inside and inform them that we are tied up in a matter of…utter importance." Legolas called to the servant, as he raced down the hall.

The servant chuckled to himself and went to do what he was told.

Once inside their chambers, Legolas laid Síriel on the bed. She attempted to escape, but he stopped her.

"It only holds fair that you live up to your promise," he told her as he slipped out of his garments, "as I did."

"I will, but not now! We have guests!" she protested.

Legolas managed to undo her dress ties.

"They can wait for a few moments. We will not be long." he said.

She tried to stop him, but too late. He removed her dress. Sighing, she held out her arms to receive him, and he slid into them. The flesh between his legs was quite swollen, so he entered into her. She grasped his silken blond hair with both hands as she felt the intensity mount within her. He stroked her neck to soothe her. When it was all over with, they lay on their backs, panting from exhaustion. Síriel was laughing.

"Oh, Legolas, _gerich veleth nín_ (I love you)!" she told him.

They would have stayed in their room all day long if it were not for the arrival of the Men. Hurriedly, they bathed themselves and dressed.

"_Ai_, Elessar, _híril_ (lady) Arwen, how good to see you both." Legolas said.

Síriel, who had her arm linked in his, greeted the pair as well.

"Faramir, a pleasure to have you in my house." Legolas added.

"Hopefully we did not intrude upon you at an inconvenient time. We were told you were attending to important business." Elessar said.

The servant whom Legolas sent to admit them coughed discreetly. The elven Prince smiled broadly at him as he turned to the King in reply:

"It was a matter easily resolved. _Avo 'osto_ (worry not)."

Elessar smiled. Legolas saw his wife go off with Arwen towards the great sitting room. She indicated for him to join her. He nodded.

"Legolas, have you forgotten me?"

The Elf turned towards the voice of the speaker and was surprised to find Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Faramir! Forgive me, I did not see you!" he said as they embraced.

"Does the famed vision of the Elves work solely in battle?" Faramir jested. "Where is your excellent sight, now, eh?"

The hall was filled with the sound of the Men's laughter at this good-natured friendly jesting. Legolas placed his hand on Faramir's arm.

"I can tell you why he did not notice you, Faramir." Elessar said, his gray eyes twinkling. "Perhaps his two new daughters have made him forget all those hew knows save for the people surrounding him?"

Legolas, gaped, astonished, at his friend.

"How do you know, Elessar, about Selena and Selina?" he asked.

For answer, the King placed his hand in the pocket of his robes and withdrew a circular object. Legolas' sapphire eyes widened.

"You forget about the _palantír_, _mellon nín_ (my friend). I was visiting with Faramir the night your wife was in labor, and I chanced to see your two daughters after they were born. We hastened here the next morning, and met your messenger today, bound for Eryn Lasgalen." Aragorn explained.

"Do you always use it?" Legolas asked him.

"Only when I desire to see for myself how my friends are faring and how my kingdom is doing. It can be useful, but I do not use it much to see how my friends are doing, because I feel like I am intruding."

"I suppose I should send letters to Gimli and Éomer as well."

Faramir smiled and said:

"Already done. As soon as Aragorn informed me, I wrote to them."

Legolas thanked him.

_'So, the news has spread!'_ he thought to himself.


	14. Return to Normal

NOTE: This is somewhat long. A line from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ has been used and modified slightly. If any of you are curious, belly dancing is indeed _very_ seductive, and there are many types of belly dancing costumes, with each region having its own. Darrion, from chapters 2 and 3, is a Beorning relative of Síriel, just to refresh your memories a bit, hopefully. I provided translations to all the Sindarin words except _mellon nín _and_ Ai_. I think it's well known. You may think it cruel that Selena and Selina are being trained to nurse at scheduled times, but, hello, they are Elves. They are not regular babies. Just thought to clear that little matter up before someone decides to curse me. As for the title, I could not find a suitable one that I liked, and so this will have to do. I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

Chapter Fourteen: Return to Normal

Legolas and Síriel entertained guests at their home for a full fortnight. Elessar and Faramir stayed for several days before leaving to their homes. No sooner had they gone than Éomer and Gimli arrived, along with Lady Éowyn, who was visiting her brother at the time. Once they were gone, other Men came to congratulate the Elves. It was not after the last guest left, and after the entire house was cleaned rather thoroughly, that both Legolas and Síriel could rest for awhile. Yet, they were not allowed to do so completely, for Selena and Selina proved to be another problem that they had to deal with effectively.

"Gimli appears to love our daughters." Síriel said.

It was near evening, five days since the last of the Men had left.

"Indeed." Legolas agreed, removing his tunic.

Síriel's green eyes shone brightly as she saw his bare chest.

"Come, let us go outside and look at the stars." he told her.

She nodded and slipped out of her dress, remaining in her under-dress. Legolas parted the heavy curtain that led to their private garden and allowed his wife to pass through before following her. The curtain was made of a fabric not permeable to the weather. At the same time it allowed sunlight to shine through. Being elven made, this was possible.

Borne towards them on the evening air was the scent of many evening flowers. To their right, separated by a living wall of thick hedges, was the nursery garden. They could hear music playing from it. Síriel recognized it as coming from one of her Beorning music boxes, passed down to her from her mother. Celebrindal was no doubt playing it for Selena and Selina. Síriel began to dance to it in the traditional Beorning way. Legolas admired the way her moves were executed so smoothly. When the song was nearing the end, she took hold of his hands and they danced together in their private garden. His eyes roved over her, taking in her intricate hand movements and seductive bodywork.

"Is there a certain name for that dance?" Legolas asked when she finished. "It is so very seductive. It should be banned." he added, jesting.

Síriel laughed. Her body was covered with a very fine sheen of sweat. She dropped down to the ground beside Legolas.

"Some call it belly dancing, for as you saw, it requires much use of the stomach. It is the entire body moving: hands, arms, shoulders, stomach, hips, legs, feet." she said. "There is a special outfit for it. Each region of the land of the Beornings has its own outfit. If my sire had left me amongst my mother's people I would have become a belly dancer."

She paused, and Legolas took the time to imagine his wife as a belly dancer. He could see the crowds of men gathered at her feet, her lithe body seducing them by her sheer fluid movements—

"And, if it was banned, I know you would not like that." she said, her voice bringing him out of his reverie. "Am I correct?"

Legolas laughed richly.

"_Ai_, indeed, Síriel, you know me only too well. I was imagining you as a belly dancer." he told her. "I did not know that there was a special outfit for it, nor that each region has a different outfit."

His wife nodded her copper-red head. Her green eyes were lit up with excitement. She loved to speak to Legolas about her Beorning heritage. He, at least, found it interesting, and did not mock her.

"Do you recall when Darrion took us to his village, and on the eve of our departure they held a great feast in our honor? Did you not notice the women dancers wearing different outfits?" she asked.

Legolas was quiet for a moment as he recalled that night.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember it. At the time, caught up in the excitement of the moment, I did not think of it at all." he replied. "I was too absorbed in my beautiful wife, dancing seductively in my arms."

Síriel blushed.

They continued to sit outside for some time talking with each other, watching the sun as it began its slow descent beneath the horizon.

"Do you know that Arwen is pregnant?" Síriel suddenly said.

Legolas, who was nuzzling her bronzed neck, stopped.

"Is she really? Elessar failed to mention that." he said, surprised.

"I am sure it slipped his mind. He seemed quite happy for you. Even Arwen made a jesting comment about that." his wife said. "Mind you, she is not far along, so it is not noticeable yet."

They remained in the garden for awhile longer before returning inside—Síriel had heard her daughters' cries of hunger from the nursery.

"We really must put an end to this problem." she said while nursing Selena, as Celebrindal passed Selina to Legolas to be held.

"What problem?" Celebrindal asked.

"Síriel cannot sleep during the night because of our daughters' frequent feedings. She is very exhausted, and so am I." Legolas said.

"I told you not to rise with me, Legolas." Síriel told him serenely.

"It is quite alright, my dear."

Celebrindal took Selena from her friend when she finished nursing.

"Well, the only solution to your problem is to have a regular feeding schedule for the girls. This way, you can rest." the handmaiden said.

Síriel looked at Legolas.

"They will cry, will they not?" she asked softly. "If there is one thing I hate in this world it is to hear my daughters crying. How very ashamed of myself I will feel knowing it is my doing that makes them cry!"

Celebrindal smiled. She knew well the hearts of mothers, and she knew especially well the heart of her dear friend Síriel.

"I will not lie to you and hide the fact that they will cry. Yet, you are not doing it out of cruelty; you are doing it for a good purpose. It is training, _mellon nín_. Tell me, when you first started working with your sire rafting to Lake-town, was it easy to rise so early in the morning and then contend yourself on a raft for several days?" she said kindly.

"No, it was not easy. But I became used to it." Síriel said slowly.

Celebrinal smiled at her friend.

"Exactly. You became accustomed to it." she repeated.

Síriel looked at her handmaiden friend, slightly puzzled. Yet she offered no explanation as she lay the girls down to sleep, each in her own little bed. When she finished, she turned to Síriel.

"_Heniach nin_ (do you understand me)?" Celebrindal asked her.

Síriel slowly shook her head.

"I am afraid I do not." she replied.

Legolas cleared his throat.

"I see what you mean, Celebrindal. At first, though, I was like my wife, hesitant to do so because I do not desire to see my daughters crying because of something we have done to them." Legolas said, as his wife turned her emerald eyes questioningly upon him. "Síriel, our daughters will become accustomed to their feeding schedule if we keep on it, just like you became accustomed to rising early in the morning."

"It is only training them for a desired positive solution." Celebrindal added. "You will not regret it. And it will not take long, a month at most."

Síriel was quiet for several minutes as she thought about what her friend and handmaiden was proposing. It was not a bad resolution at all, considering the amount of sleep she and Legolas were getting. She could see the beginnings of dark circles forming underneath his eyes, and his normally fair skin was starting to turn pale. She knew that the same signs were developing on her, though harder to see due to her darker skin color. And a month…that was not long. The only thing was that she would have to contain herself when she heard their cries at night. Taking a deep breath, and looking from her husband to Celebrindal, she said:

"Very well, I accept."

Legolas and Celebrindal smiled at each other.

"We shall start tonight, then." Legolas said.

Síriel stared at him.

"Tonight! But…it is too soon!" she exclaimed.

Legolas smiled.

"Too soon? For whom?" he asked gently.

She did not answer, and he smiled knowingly.

"As I thought." he said to her. "_Tolo_ (come), let us go to bed now."

The pair bade Celebrindal a goodnight. They kissed their daughters before entering their private bedchamber. Síriel sighed to herself.

"_Avo 'osto_ (worry not), _cuil nín_ (my life)." Legolas whispered to her.

"How can I not worry? How can I not?" she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "The heart of a mother cannot stand her children's cries. And that is what I have become, Legolas, a mother."

The elven Prince brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hush, my beloved." he told her.

He held her to his chest as she sobbed quietly. His hands rubbed her back comfortingly before untying her under-dress ties. Then, with one arm around her, he used his free hand to remove his leggings.

"Come, I desire you tonight." he said into her ear.

When she did not respond, he lifted her into his arms. She looked up at him apologetically. He always remembered her during that night: the way she lay in his arms, her long copper-red hair falling behind her like a river, her emerald eyes shining brightly, her bronze skin glowing.

"Do you desire me as I desire you?" he asked her softly.

His reply was a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later that night, Síriel lay sleeping peacefully in Legolas' arms. They had an excellent time together. Legolas had to restrain her when she heard their girls' crying hours afterward for their night feeding.

"But Legolas, they are so young. They will die." Síriel protested.

Legolas had smiled as she tried to get away. He held her firmly, yet gently, his muscles straining slightly from his effort to stop her.

"They will not die. I am their sire and will not allow any harm to come to them. And I will not allow you to go to them, either." he told her.

He then bent his head to hers and kissed her. She refused at first, but then gave in. Legolas allowed himself to relax somewhat, but not altogether, as he knew she would attempt to go to their daughters. He knew it would take her some time to control herself. He would watch her. Legolas also knew that he himself was not immune to his girls' cries. Twice in the night he caught himself rising from bed to quiet them.

All that day he kept his eyes on Síriel, but she did not slip away. The Prince ordered Celebrindal to keep the girls with her at all times. The only time Síriel was allowed to see them was when they needed to nurse. She appeared slightly anxious when not with them. Nighttime differed.

Legolas was late returning to Síriel due to an important council. By the time it finished it was well past midnight. Legolas, weary from all the discussions, hastened as fast as he could to his bedchamber. All he could think of was his warm bed with Síriel lying unclad beside him.

"Síriel, _meleth nín_ (my love), I am here!" he called when he entered the bedchamber. "I apologize for my lateness. I attended a council."

There was no response. Thinking she was fast asleep, Legolas approached their bed, removing his tunic as he went.

"Síriel—" he called again, then stopped.

Their bed was empty.

"Legolas?"

The Prince turned to find his wife standing in the doorway that led to the nursery. On her face was a guilty expression.

"You fed them?" he asked calmly.

She hung her head.

Legolas chuckled.

"I had a feeling you would do so." he told her lovingly.

She burst into tears and launched herself at his feet.

"_Goheno nin_ (forgive me)! I meant it not! I lay here the first time they cried and played one of my music boxes. When they quieted, I shut it and went to bed. After sleeping for a few hours, they cried again. I tried, I really did, but in the end I could not stand it. I went and nursed them." she wailed. "I hoped you would not come and find me out of bed, but you did."

Legolas looked at his wife tenderly. Those silver tears streaming down her cheeks broke his heart. She did what any mother would do. He could not blame her. He knew how much it was killing her on the inside.

"_Ú-moe edaved_ (there is nothing to forgive), Síriel." he told her softly, raising her to her feet.

"I promise that from this moment onwards I will not nurse them except when it is their appointed time. _Gweston_ (I swear), Legolas." she said.

Her husband smiled at her as he brushed away her tears. Softly he kissed her several times on her lips, tasting her sweetness, then said:

"You have no need to swear. I know you will uphold your promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The month passed slowly. Síriel learned how to control her strong motherly instincts whenever her daughters cried and followed the plan Celebrindal had set. The half-elf found that she had more time on her hands to do what she wanted now that her daughters were fed on a set basis, especially at night with Legolas in bed. Their passion for each other grew stronger every day, as evidenced by their ardent lovemaking. Legolas always managed to surprise her every night, but he remained ever gentle with her. Each night he found her awaiting him excitedly, and each night he outdid himself. They were both blissfully ecstatic.

"At last, everything has returned to a normal state." Síriel said.


	15. An Unexpected Surprise

NOTE: The saying is a rather loose translation from another language; it is an actual proverb. I did not make it up. This will be somewhat long. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas!

Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Surprise

With Selena and Selina trained to expect their feedings at certain times, Síriel was free to do as she pleased. She spent most of her daytime with her daughters, and, resultantly, Celebrindal. The two friends would talk about many things, often speculating how things were in Eryn Lasgalen. A strong desire welled up within Síriel to take her daughters and go to her sire. She wanted to show him her beautiful children that Legolas sired. Legolas also wanted to show their girls to his sire.

"We should go, Legolas. They would love it." Síriel told him.

Legolas sighed and nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"We will. But we should wait for the messenger to return." he said.

Síriel agreed.

It had been a month and a half since the messenger had ridden away. Legolas thought it strange that they had not heard anything from him, not even a dove delivering them a message that he arrived safely, as was custom. Maybe he had encountered a problem, such as Thranduil being away. Still, Legolas found it odd that no word at all had come back.

"There is a saying amongst the Beornings, _'The absent person has an excuse'_: do not judge him until he returns." Síriel said soothingly.

Legolas smiled weakly.

"That is true." he said heavily. "I wish I knew what his excuse is."

"Patience, _hervenn nín_ (my husband)." Síriel said. "He will return in due time."

To take Legolas' mind off the messenger, Síriel tried to think of a suitable distraction that night. The following morning, she had an idea.

"Legolas, what say you to an excursion in the woods? We can ride our horses and shoot targets with our bows." she said to him sweetly.

"That sounds wonderful. Unfortunately, I must journey to Faramir's castle, where he is holding council. I will be gone for a week, but when I return, we can do whatever pleases you." he answered.

Síriel smiled.

"Very well." she replied. "When will you leave?"

They had reached the dining hall and seated themselves.

"After I finish my meal. Several councilors of mine are joining me. I would take you with me, but I do not dare for the girls' sakes." he said.

Síriel patted his arm affectionately.

"I would not got even if you asked me to, for the same reason you just mentioned. If they were but a little older, than perhaps I would have joined you. Celebrindal will keep me company, and the girls will have us occupied. Only one thing I ask of you." she told him, filling her plate.

"Ask whatever you desire, and it shall be done." Legolas replied.

Síriel smiled before saying:

"Give my regards to Lady Éowyn."

"Consider it done." Legolas told her.

The morning meal was eaten slowly. Elves are not ones to rush through a meal. As with everything else, they take their time and enjoy every moment of life. By the time they finished, it was midmorning.

"Well, I should be going." Legolas said as he stood.

The servants came in silently to clear the tables as the household rose and left the hall, each ready to face their daily duties.

Síriel followed her husband to their chamber, where he opened his wardrobe and removed the gray Lórien cloak from within it. He stood before a mirror and watched as Síriel donned it on him. When she finished, he fingered it fondly, reminiscing on the days of the Quest.

"This is very dear to me. It is all I have left that links me with the Fellowship, though one of us is no longer walking this earth." he said.

Síriel imagined him for a moment as the fierce fighter he was, his bow bringing merciless death to any foe that stood in his path. She had seen him once wielding his bow, and she marveled at his precision. In that moment, she knew that she did not wish him to be her enemy ever. Legolas was fell in battle, terrible and beautiful to behold. The Prince was more like his sire in two areas: in battle and in the manner of his ruling.

"You are very loyal, Legolas, to your friends." she said softly.

Legolas turned towards her, a faraway look in his eyes.

"When first I embarked on the Quest with the Fellowship, I did not feel such love for them as I now do. There was much latent suspicion and caution amongst us. The only ones I trusted in the beginning were Aragorn and Mithrandir, naturally. The others I did not care for much." he said slowly. "It is not that I did not care for them, but rather I did not know what to make of them. Hobbits were new to me. As for the other Man, Boromir, I was very weary of him. From what I witnessed coming from him at the Council, my heart warned me against him. However, as the days progressed, I came to love them all, even Boromir. A certain respect for him lies deep within me. He was living proof of what we could have all become if we so desired the Ring for ourselves. If it were not for him, Síriel, I myself would have fallen prey to the Ring's illusionary powers." Legolas continued, and noticing his wife's gasp, he chuckled. "Do you think I was immune to its deadly calling? Nay, even I, son of Thranduil, desired it for a moment. It happened when I saw it for the first time in Imladris. To each one who beheld it, the Ring called to it and showed whatever the person desired most. If I had lusted for it as Boromir had, then I would have been betrayed by it and found my death, as he had. Yet, he did not die in vain. He died nobly, upholding his honor to the very end. Aragorn confided in me privately what Boromir told him as he lay in the forest of Parth Galen, dying. He tried to take the Ring from Frodo. It drove him mad, Síriel. Rest in peace, Boromir!"

He paused for a moment, his eyes closed, then went on:

"How can I not love them? We are more than Companions, Síriel, brothers we became. We went through much together: Caradhras, Moria, Lórien, Parth Galen, losing Boromir and our division into two groups, as well as everything else that occurred. We came to realize early on that our survival and the completion of our Quest meant the very survival of all the Free Peoples of Middle-earth. For had we not united and bonded so tightly together, then there would not have been any hope at all to overcome Sauron. Our union or division was essential to Middle-earth as a whole. Each one of us represented something so precious and valuable that to protect our lands was not an option, but an honorable duty."

He finished, fingering his cloak. He saw before him the Lady as she handed him his cloak, along with his Lórien longbow. Síriel stood rooted to her spot. She was moved by his speech. Never had she heard such emotion from him except when he spoke at The Choosing.

"Such beautiful and wise words, Legolas. You should be counted among the Wise, for such things do they say." she said in awe.

Legolas looked at her and laughed softly.

"No, my dear, I am not worthy of such an honor. The Quest has taught me many valuable lessons, and the hardest one for me to learn was to put aside the feud that lay between us Elves and Dwarves. Oh, how I longed to be rid of Gimli simply because he was a Dwarf, but after I realized that he is like me, a being with feelings who loves and hates, we became very close friends, inseparable. And now, look at us!" he said.

She laughed and shook her head. Legolas let his eyes take her in before he kissed her passionately on her lips.

"I must be off." he murmured into her hair.

"Not before you kiss the girls." she whispered back.

They went into the nursery to find their daughters lying in their beds on their backs. Legolas kissed each one softly on her forehead. His wife followed him as he made his way outside, where those who were accompanying him waited patiently astride their gleaming white horses.

"A week, and I shall return." he told Síriel before riding away.

She watched him until he disappeared from elven vision. Then she returned inside and spent the remainder of the day with Celebrindal and her daughters. Towards evening, as she and Celebrindal were preparing the girls for sleep, Síriel sighed to herself. She looked wistfully at the place where Legolas slept. Rising, she went over to it and buried her face in his pillow, inhaling his woodland scent as if it were wine to her nose.

"I miss him." she whispered to Celebrindal.

"He has not even been gone for a day!" her handmaiden said.

Síriel sighed.

"I know, but still. I will miss him more at night, in bed." she added.

Then she blushed fiercely. Celebrindal laughed understandingly.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of. It is natural." she told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas arrived at Faramir's castle two days later. He could have arrived earlier, half a day earlier, but he did not see the purpose of hastening the journey. He enjoyed the beautiful scenery and the company of those who rode with him. They took his mind off from pining for his beloved wife. He thought it foolish of himself to pine for her so early on, but could not stop himself from doing so, try as he may.

Faramir and a small group of his men greeted the Elves.

"Hail, Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, lord of edhellen-Ithilien." a man called out as the Elves dismounted from their white steeds.

Legolas and Faramir exchanged warm greetings as they embraced.

"So good to see you again. How is Lady Síriel?" Faramir asked.

Legolas was proud to hear his wife being called Lady. When he would return home, he would make mention of this to her.

"She is well, thank you for asking." he replied with a smile.

"And the girls, they are well, too?" Faramir added.

Legolas said that they were doing well.

"Well, come inside. There is a feast awaiting you." Faramir said.

Legolas followed the Prince of Ithilien inside his castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening, a day after Legolas had arrived at Faramir's castle. The elven Prince had a very long day full of much-heated debates and councils. Elessar and Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth had arrived the same day he had come. The matter they were discussing was one of dire importance, which was why all of the lords in the surrounding area were present. Only Éomer was not there, but he was away from Rohan.

As Legolas gazed out of his chamber windows, he noticed a small group of riders stopped before Faramir's castle. One of them dismounted and approached the gates. He called out; words were exchanged with a guard on the inside before the gates were opened, but they were too far for him to hear them, even with his elven hearing. The riders rode inside.

Turning away from the windows, he sighed to himself. He had been away three days from his beloved Síriel, and he missed her terribly. His dreams were filled with images of all the times they had made love. Four days, he reminded himself, and he would be with her once again.

Turning again towards the windows, he glimpsed the riders once again. They were ten in number. A guard was with them, and gesturing towards the chamber in which Legolas was. One of the riders looked up, and Legolas caught the glint of his golden hair in the moonlight. It seemed familiar. The guard finished speaking, and the riders sped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fifth day of Legolas' departure, Síriel decided to spend her afternoon outside amongst the trees. She felt she would go mad waiting for Legolas to return. Only two more days before he would return to her. After nursing her daughters, she left her home, taking no one with her. She carried with her a small basket one of the kitchen maids gave her. Inside of it was carefully packed a light meal and water vessels.

Leisurely she made her away among the trees, delighting in the light breeze that toyed with her copper-red tresses. Birds sang softly from their perches high up in the treetops. Her bow rubbed against her neck. She carried it out of habit, not out of fear. All her years in the land of the Beornings, Eryn Lasgalen, her ventures to Lake-town, and elsewhere taught her that those who came unprepared were likely to perish at the hands of a merciless foe. And there were many foes in those areas, the most dangerous were the ones found in Eryn Lasgalen: spiders. At times there would be a few stray Orcs that lost their way back to Dol Guldur. Elves delighted themselves if they chanced upon a lost Dol Guldur Orc. They would lead it deeper into the woods of Eryn Lasgalen until they would strike it down with their bows. In time, it became a game.

But those days were now over, thankfully. Síriel remembered well the times where she had been almost killed by the ruthless spiders, only to be saved by her sire. Although on one occasion, Legolas had saved her, though he did not know. This she kept hidden from him. It was when she had glimpsed him as the famed archer warrior Prince he was.

The hours passed by slowly for Síriel. When her hunger became unbearable, she stopped to eat. She chose a small area filled with boulders to eat her meal that overlooked a path. She removed the strap that held her bow to her back and lay it by her feet. Opening the basket, she took a daintily wrapped meat pie and ate it with relish. As she ate, she looked at the contents of the basket: meat pies, one water vessel, one cordial vessel, assorted sandwiches, and small cakes. What she expected to eat it all? Síriel laughed. There was no way she would eat everything! If Legolas were with her, that would not be a problem at all—bless him! He ate and ate and remained so slim—but he was not with her.

A sudden sound caught her attention. Quickly, she grabbed the basket and her bow and hid herself behind a tall oak tree. Not a moment too soon, for ten riders came slowly down the path.

"A very beautiful place." one voice said. It sounded like Legolas.

"It is, _aran nín_(my king)" another said. His voice sounded very familiar to Síriel.

The riders neared to where Síriel was hidden. She could not see their faces clearly, for they were hooded. The leader had blond hair, she could see a lone lock escaping the prison in which it was thrown back. Its color was that of Legolas' hair. A curious feeling filled her. She knew that person. Slowly, she emerged from her hiding place.

"Good day, my lords. You have entered the realm of Lord Legolas." She said, and the words filled her with pride. "I am his Lady. If you are lost and desire lodging, our home is not far."

The rider behind the leader rode forward; his sapphire eyes glowed. Síriel had a strong sense of nostalgia. Those eyes, she knew them well. She stared hard at him, trying to remember who owned those eyes. The leader, seeing her expression, laughed richly. His eyes twinkled.

"Well, Lady Síriel, we will not keep you in the dark about who we are." he said, and threw back his hood with a flourish.

It took Síriel only a moment to realize who was sitting before her, but it took her a full minute to regain control of herself and speak.

"It cannot be." she managed to whisper at last.

For she now gazed upon Thranduil and her sire, Gil-celeb.

"Why can it not be?" Gil-celeb said, his eyes sparkling.

In a flash, his daughter was beside him before he could even dismount. Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"It is an honor to have you amongst us." she said.

"And it is an honor to be home again, _híril nín_(my lady)."

Síriel turned and found herself facing the messenger Legolas sent. Now she knew why his voice sounded familiar when he had spoken.

"Welcome back." she smiled at him warmly.

The ten elven-men dismounted and proceeded to eat the entire contents of the basket Síriel still carried with her. As she watched them, a warm feeling filled her. What a pleasant surprise Legolas would receive.

_'A pleasant surprise, yes, but unexpected.'_ she thought to herself.


	16. More Unexpected Surprises

NOTE: SofiaB, I am glad you are waiting patiently to see who dies. And, as you guessed, I am not going to tell you who dies. That is for me to write and you to find out. This is somewhat long. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Sixteen: More Unexpected Surprises**

When the men finished eating, Síriel led them back to her home. She was silent then entire time, listening to them as they spoke. As the house came into view, Thranduil took in a deep breath.

"So this is the house of my son." he whispered, his eyes taking in every detail. "It is quite magnificent."

Gil-celeb looked around him, and on his face was awe.

"This is your house as well. Come inside." Síriel said.

Thranduil smiled at her. She was such a pretty thing he thought, and she had such spirit in her. Such a pity he had not wedded her…He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind.

Servants came to stable their horses, and upon seeing their King, they immediately cried out in delight and bowed deeply to him. So, they had not forgotten him. That was a good thing. When Legolas' messenger had arrived at his palace, he spoke lovingly of Legolas that Thranduil feared they would no longer recognize him as their King. Yet, they still did, and it comforted him much. Of course, he was quite sure Legolas would not let them forget him. Legolas would not let it pass.

Word spread quickly that Thranduil had arrived even before they entered the house. Joyous singing could be heard distantly from inside the house, and when they stepped inside, there was a great gathered crowd by the door, waiting patiently to greet their King. It was some time before the Elves dispersed, but only after Síriel ordered them to do so.

"You are indeed a Lady." Thranduil said noticeably.

Síriel blushed.

"Only if Legolas were here," Gil-celeb said.

Síriel looked at her sire curiously.

"_Man pennich _(what did you say)?" she asked him.

He looked at Thranduil out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I know my son quite well. If he were here, he would have been the first to greet me." Thranduil replied smoothly.

Síriel stared at them for a moment.

"That is true." she agreed. "He indeed is not here; he is away with Faramir, for there are important councils being held there."

"Will he be gone for long?" Gil-celeb asked.

"He should return in two days' time." Síriel replied. Turning to the messenger, Avathar, she said, "Take our guests to the dining room and have a meal set for them. I will join you there shortly. Excuse me."

The men watched her disappear down a hall. As Avathar led them towards the dining hall, Thranduil turned to Gil-celeb.

"That was close." he whispered. "Be careful."

When they reached the dining hall, they found the table already set with many platters of food and vessels of drink. They chose seats and began to eat. After some time, Síriel joined them.

"Ah, I see you have already begun. I did not expect the table to be prepared. But news of your arrival serves good purposes." she said.

Síriel looked at the men accompanying her sire and Thranduil and was surprised to recognize them. They smiled broadly at her.

"You!" she cried.

They laughed merrily.

"I told you she would not expect to see us!" one of them chuckled.

Síriel shook her head. The men were friends of hers. They helped her sire when he went rafting to Lake-town.

"Who is overseeing the work in your absence?" she asked them.

"No one." they smiled.

Síriel stared at them.

"_Ú-chenion _(I do not understand)." she said, looking at each of them in turn.

They all looked at her sire. In turn, Gil-celeb looked at Thranduil. The King swallowed and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Many things have changed since last we were together, Síriel. You have become Legolas' Lady, gave birth to twin daughters. Did you think that things would remain the same in Eryn Lasgalen? Some things did, and others did not." Thranduil said. "Your sire is not the same person he was when you left him. He is Lord Gil-celeb now."

"What do you mean?" Síriel asked anxiously.

"There is nothing to fear, my dear. Go on, _aran nín _(my king)." her sire said.

"Síriel, your sire is now the royal merchant of Eryn Lasgalen." the King told her. "Gone are his days of hard labor. Along with your seven friends who accompanied us, your sire is a very prosperous lord. He now commands a fleet of Lórien boats to do his trading in Lake-town. After you left, I thought over this matter much before I christened him the kingdom's royal merchant. It also means that we keep each other much needed company, for after your departure with Legolas, we are lonely."

The half-elf stared, dumbstruck, at the men.

"This is wonderful news, _adar_ (father), and quite unexpected." she said.

Smiling, he reached across the table and patted her arm.

"I knew you would be happy, just as I am." he told her.

The small crowd of the household gathered in the corner absorbed this information with surprised looks on their faces. Síriel was about to tell them off when Celebrindal entered the dining hall, carrying the girls.

"_Ai_, there they are! Selena and Selina!" Gil-celeb cried.

Thranduil smiled. He watched as Síriel took one of the infants from her handmaiden and handed her to her sire. The other she gave to Thranduil. She stood proudly between them, watching.

"Who do I have?" the Elvenking asked his son's wife.

"That is Selina." Síriel answered.

"Ah, then I surely have Selena." Gil-celeb said softly.

"She is beautiful!" Thranduil whispered, as he looked at the tiny being in his strong arms. "They have silver hair, like my Talia, and their eyes are green, like their mother. Such beautiful skin color they have!"

"Indeed, they have a unique combination. When first I saw their hair color I was puzzled, but then Legolas explained it to me." Síriel said.

"Their names are from the Beorning tongue?" Gil-celeb asked.

His daughter nodded.

"What do their names mean?" Thranduil inquired curiously.

"Selena is _moon_, and Selina is _lunar glow_. I thought the names are quite fitting, since they are twins. And their hair is silver, like the color of the moon. It bathed them on their birth night." Síriel said to her King.

He smiled.

"Very fitting names, indeed. Such a pity you live so far from Gil-celeb and I; I would love to have them visit." Thranduil said.

"When they grow older we will send them to you." Síriel told him.

The King nodded. Selena and Selina were then passed to Síriel's seven friends, who delighted at them more so than her sire and King.

After they finished, the twin girls were passed to Celebrindal. They were starting to fuss; it was nearing their evening feeding time.

"Avathar, show our esteemed guests around our house. I will go now with Celebrindal and oversee the preparations of their chambers. It is nigh evening, and no doubt they will soon desire to rest after their long journey." Síriel said. "I will find you when I am finished."

The messenger bowed deeply and said, "As you wish, _híril nín _(my lady)."

Síriel led Celebrindal out of the dining hall. They stopped only when the half-elf found some free maidens to tell them to prepare chambers for their guests before continuing on to the nursery.

"Well, their arrival was quite unexpected." Celebrindal stated.

Her friend nodded as she nursed Selena.

"Unexpected, yes, but not unwelcome. Indeed, it was my wish, as well as Legolas', to go ourselves to Eryn Lasgalen with the girls to our sires instead of sending a messenger." she said slowly. "Their arrival is not the only thing unexpected, though."

She told her handmaiden friend about what their King Thranduil had done to her sire and his seven helpers. Celebrindal stared at her.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked.

"I am. _Aran _(king)Thranduil told me himself." Síriel replied.

Celebrindal was quiet as she absorbed this piece of information. Síriel's sire, the royal merchant of Eryn Lasgalen!

"Legolas will be pleasantly surprised when he arrives." Síriel said softly, half to herself, as she took Selina to nurse.

"Indeed, he will." Celebrindal agreed, holding Selena in her arms. "When is he to arrive home? It is quite soon, am I correct?"

Síriel nodded wistfully.

"The morrow will bring his coming." she whispered.

After she finished nursing her daughters and tucking them into their beds, Síriel and Celebrindal went to check on the chambers being prepared. Satisfied with the results, the two friends set off to find the men. They found them standing and talking in one of the porches that overlooked the courtyard. Síriel stared at it hopefully.

"Your chambers are ready, my lords." Celebrindal said.

The men followed her, all except for Gil-celeb. He stayed behind with his daughter, who was staring down at the courtyard.

"I am quite happy to see you, _sell nín_ (my daughter)." he told her.

He turned her emerald eyes upon him.

"So am I, _adar _(father)." she answered with a wide smile. "The news of your new position had made me very happy for you. The only thing I regret is that its cause is due to my leave from you here with Legolas."

Gil-celeb stroked her face lovingly.

"Do not say such things. I confess I was upset at first when you left. I always knew this would happen eventually, but when it did, I could not believe it. With your dear mother's passing, all I had to comfort me and keep me company was you. Your loss was a serious blow to me. Yet, I soon learned to overcome it. It was not as if I had lost you forever. I began to visit with Thranduil more, and he visited me frequently. He also was affected by Legolas' departure. Thranduil and I are alike in many ways, which surprised me quite a bit. Behind his seemingly harsh and cold demeanor, he is really an excellent and wonderful man. No doubt you knew this already." he said. "Imagine our joy when your messenger arrived with the news of you giving birth to twin girls. We hastened here as fast as we could come. And to see you now, a lady of your people, it fills me with much pride. I know Legolas is taking excellent care of you."

Síriel's eyes glowed with the mention of her beloved husband.

"Oh, he does, _adar _(father)! Have no fear at all for me. Everything he does, he does it to please me. We love each other so much. He is wonderful with the girls. And our people, they love him." she said.

There was a sudden whinnying of horses coming from the direction of the courtyard. In the pale glow of the moonlight, Síriel saw several white horses' coats gleaming brilliantly in the night.

"He is here!" she cried excitedly.

"Who is here?" Gil-celeb asked, but his daughter was gone.

Síriel flew down the halls towards the door that led outside. She heard her sire's footsteps far behind her. A servant hurriedly opened the door for her, and she breezed through it. Down the steps she ran and into the circle of horses. She found him, still mounted astride his horse.

"Legolas!" she cried breathlessly.

The Prince was speaking with one of his councilors. He turned at the sound of his wife's voice calling his name. His sapphire eyes lit up instantly. The next moment, he dismounted from his horse, Arod.

"Síriel! _Ai_, _meleth nín _(my love), _cuil nín _(my life)!" he whispered.

His hands cupped the sides of her bronzed face tenderly. She reached up her hands and stroked his golden hair. The Elves gathered in the courtyard turned their heads as they saw their lord and lady kiss, smiles gracing their fair faces. They began to leave, some to stable the horses, others, the travelers, to go inside and rest their weary bodies.

When Síriel and Legolas broke apart, it was to find themselves alone.

"Bless them…" Síriel said.

Legolas smiled.

"_Manen le _(how are you)?" he asked her.

"_Im vaer _(I am fine/well). _A le _(and you)?" she replied.

"_Im vaer_."

"You are early. It is an unexpected surprise."

"Pleasant, or unpleasant?" Legolas asked her, his eyes glittering.

Síriel blushed and turned away.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

"Unpleasant." Legolas jested.

"Is that so? Very well, you will have me not tonight." Síriel said.

He caught hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"_That_ will be unpleasant, for both of us." he whispered.

"Does a son not have any affection left for his sire?"

Legolas turned at the sound of Thranduil's voice.

"_Adar _(father)?" he whispered, not believing his eyes.

Gil-celeb appeared beside the Elvenking.

"In answer to your question that you posed, if the son's wife is with him, then the son will not see anyone save her." he replied with a wink.

Turning to Síriel, Legolas said:

"How come you did not inform me of their arrival?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you." she replied.


	17. Joyous Reunions

NOTE: SofiaB, Síriel answers your question shortly. As always, enjoy this chapter, everyone!

Chapter Seventeen: Joyous Reunions

Swiftly, Legolas moved to embrace his sire and greet him with warm and affectionate words. Then he welcomed Gil-celeb graciously as well. The foursome then went inside. Legolas was welcomed back home.

"When did you arrive?" Legolas asked his guests curiously, as they all seated themselves comfortably in the great sitting room.

"We have not been here for very long, only since the afternoon." his sire answered. "If truth be told, Faramir bade us to hasten here."

Síriel and Legolas looked at each other, puzzled.

"I was with him, in councils…" Legolas said slowly. "He did not tell me that you were there. I wonder why he did that."

Thranduil nodded his head knowingly.

"Your messenger, Avathar, arrived less than a month after you sent him to us. Of course, we were delighted at the wonderful and blessed news he had to tell us, as is the entire kingdom. I sent my own messengers to Lothlórien and Imladris with the news of your daughters. We decided to come and see you for ourselves. It took some time to do so, for I had to make sure our kingdom was in safe hands before we left. And Gil-celeb had some important business to attend to as well. When everything was set, we prepared ourselves for the journey. We left exactly one month since Avathar left you. He wanted to send you a message saying he had arrived safely and that we (meaning Gil-celeb and myself) were coming, but I forbade him from doing that." the Elvenking said.

At this point, Síriel smiled and leaned towards Legolas.

"See, what did I tell you? Avathar has a good excuse!" she said.

Legolas nodded at her and motioned for his sire to continue.

"We would have arrived earlier, but we stayed for a few days in Darrion's village. He sends his regards and would have accompanied us if circumstances had permitted him to do so." Gil-celeb said.

Thranduil nodded in agreement.

"That is true. He was very hospitable and generous to us. Anything we wanted we received. He had people serve us day and night." he said.

Síriel smiled.

"That is the way of the Beornings." she mused.

"Such wonderful people they are." Thranduil added.

Both Gil-celeb and Síriel nodded.

"Please, continue." Legolas said.

"When we left, we hastened our speed to make up for lost time. Nigh two evenings ago, we arrived at Faramir's castle, weary. Faramir himself greeted us, and from him we learned that you were present, Legolas. It was Faramir who told us to go on, and reach your home before you, and thus surprise you. He also told us that you would be leaving the following evening." Thranduil said with a smile.

"Oh, so you knew! Now I understand why, you, my sire, said_, 'Only if Legolas were here_' because you knew he was gone!" Síriel exclaimed.

Legolas, too, could not contain himself.

"So, you were the riders whom I saw from my window that night! I saw you, _adar_, when you glanced upwards!" he said with a smile.

Gil-celeb laughed suddenly.

"Nothing escapes your son's sight." he declared.

Thranduil smiled proudly.

"I, too, saw you. Faramir pointed out where your chamber was, and I hoped that I might glimpse you. And I did." he said. "We made camp that night in the woods and did not stop afterwards until we arrived here. Síriel surprised us in the woods."

Afterwards, talk turned towards the affairs going on in Eryn Lasgalen, including Gil-celeb's new position, of which Legolas was surprised to hear. He congratulated him quite warmly. After the Prince's departure with his newly wed wife, the Eryn Lasgalen Elves had been quite saddened. But they were over it, and quite overjoyed to hear about Selena and Selina. Thranduil then asked his son about the affairs of his land and people and was comforted to learn that all was well.

"Well, it is quite late. I am sure our guests would like to rest now. They must be weary, as you are, Legolas." Síriel said when they finished.

Legolas laughed.

"Indeed! It has been a most joyous reunion." he said, rising.

"It has, Legolas." Thranduil said as he and Gil-celeb also rose.

"I will call a servant to show you to your quarters." Síriel said.

She left the three men, Legolas' sapphire eyes following her.

"It gladdens me to see you both content together." Gil-celeb said.

Legolas turned his golden head to face him.

"We are very much so, and that is putting it quite mildly. I would not trade Síriel for anything, not even if the Silmarils and the light of Eärendil himself were given to me. She is priceless to me." he told him.

Gil-celeb smiled at Legolas and patted his shoulder.

"I am thankful to Eru for that." he whispered.

Síriel appeared with the servant behind her, and as he followed him with Thranduil down the halls to their quarters, he could not help but feel a slight pang of jealously towards Legolas.

As for Legolas and Síriel, they made their way swiftly to their own private quarters, hands intertwined. First they went to the nursery, where Legolas kissed his sleeping daughters lightly on their cheeks. He stood for a moment gazing upon them with his sapphire eyes until he realized that Síriel was no longer at his side. Puzzled, he entered into their bedchamber, where he found her undressing. She smiled at him.

"I wanted to surprise you." she said, removing her under-dress.

Legolas' breath caught as he looked into her emerald eyes that he so dearly treasured. She began to remove his clothing as he stood.

"I wanted to do that for myself—undress you." he told her.

"Save your strength until we are in bed, _ernil nín_ (my prince)." she replied.

He smiled. He loved everything about her. Her smooth bronze arms began to unclasp the belt that held up his leggings. When they dropped to the floor, Legolas kicked them aside. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed her close to him. She moaned quietly in response.

"I missed you so much." he whispered.

Her green eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"You did?" she asked, awed.

He nodded.

"Of course." he answered, stroking her copper-red hair.

She smiled softly at him, the way she knew he loved for her to smile. She brushed aside his hair from over his left ear and gently nipped its point, working her way slowly downwards until she reached his nape. Legolas allowed her to place her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her, her legs locked tightly about his navel. The Prince began to nuzzle the sides of her face. As he reached the corners of her mouth, he kissed her. At the same time, he moved slowly towards their large bed, arms still about his wife.

Síriel felt the back of Legolas' knees connect with the bed only a few moments before they fell onto it. In one swift movement, she rolled astride him. She looked down triumphantly into his sapphire eyes, which glowed brightly. Reaching up quickly, he grabbed her forearms so that she fell onto his chest. They both laughed together.

"A joyous reunion this is for both of us." Síriel said.

But her only response was Legolas' tender touches.


	18. The Council of Faramir

NOTE: Please forgive my lateness, nursing is keeping me busy. I hope you like this chapter! (UPDATED 5/21)

**Chapter Eighteen: The Council of Faramir**

Legolas and Síriel did not leave their bedchamber until early afternoon the following day. They had an enjoyable night together, and did not desire to leave each other. The only times Síriel left was to nurse Selena and Selina. However, when noontime came, they thought it wise to leave their bed. After all, they had guests to entertain, and they did not want them to start thinking of reasons why their hosts were still in bed.

"Good afternoon!" Thranduil said as they entered the dining hall.

"A little weary, were you both not?" he added, his gray eyes twinkling.

Legolas and Síriel flushed.

"If I did not know you have been wedded for a year now, I would have thought you are newly weds." Gil-celeb said.

The foursome laughed. Legolas and Síriel settled down in chairs and watched lazily as their sires played with Selena and Selina.

"I trust you rested well." Síriel said to them after some time.

"We did." Thranduil told her as he stroked Selena's face gently.

"That is good to hear." Legolas said.

A bell rang loudly in the halls.

"It is time for the late afternoon meal." Síriel said by way of explanation to her guests. "_Ai_ Elbereth, is it really that late in the day?"

They all laughed again as they rose to go to the dining hall. Síriel excused herself so she could nurse her daughters.

"I must say, you and Síriel have things under control." Thranduil said admirably as the first of the servants appeared with platters.

"We do, indeed. The people love not only me, but her as well. They realized the lies that were circulating about her back home were not true when they were sundered from them." Legolas answered.

Gil-celeb smiled to himself.

Síriel joined them just as they were starting to eat. She took her place gracefully beside her husband, and Thranduil beheld them at last as they truly were, Lord and Lady of edhellen-Ithilien. Síriel's bronzed skin glowed brightly and her copper-red hair shone brilliantly in the sun. Legolas with his fair skin, white in comparison to hers, and gleaming golden hair contrasted sharply beside her, yet for all the great differences in their appearances they seemed the more complementary to each other. Once again, Thranduil found himself wishing he were in Legolas' place.

The days passed slowly, and before anyone realized it, a full month had passed since Gil-celeb and Thranduil arrived at Legolas and Síriel's home. One evening, Legolas and Síriel decided to stroll in the woods together in the waning daylight. Gil-celeb remained behind to play with his granddaughters, while Thranduil was occupied with his former subjects, who desired to learn the latest news of their kingdom.

"I am so happy that they both came." Síriel said to Legolas.

The Prince, being too absorbed with the beauty of the trees around him, did not hear what his wife said. She called his name.

"Did you say something?" he turned to her.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I said that I am happy that they both came." Síriel repeated.

"Who?" Legolas asked.

Síriel stopped and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, a slightly worried look on her face.

It was Legolas' turn to stop.

"_Im vaer_ (I am fine/well). Why do you ask?" he said, puzzled.

"I am speaking with you and you are not with me." she replied.

"_Goheno nin_ (forgive me). I meant it not. It is just that there are many things on my mind; I am thinking about Faramir's councils."

Síriel looked intently at Legolas. His fair face was lined with lines of worry and in his eyes she could detect a great burden.

"What is troubling you, _cuil nín _(my life)?" she asked gently.

Legolas sighed. He closed his eyes for a few moments to collect his thoughts and think of how to tell his wife. But he could not do so.

"_Avo 'osto_ (fear/worry not)." he told her softly. "It is naught for you to worry about."

He kissed her forehead softly and stroked her face. He could see the disbelief in her clear, bright emerald eyes.

They returned to their home in silence and joined their guests in the dining hall for the evening meal. Not once did Legolas meet his wife's eyes, and she detected a slight shakiness to his movement, as if he were afraid and hiding something. When the meal was finished, she excused herself and hurried away to the nursery and her dear friend, Celebrindal.

"Síriel! Are you alright?" her handmaiden asked.

Síriel sank slowly into a chair and looked up at her, lost.

"Legolas is acting strangely." the half-elf said. "It is as if he is hiding something terrible from me. I am quite worried."

Then she proceeded to tell her friend exactly what had happened.

"What do you make of all of this?" Síriel asked when she finished. "If he has told you anything and asked of you to keep it secret, please, tell me! It worries me so to see him burdened like this!"

Celebrindal did not answer immediately. She smoothed the covers for Selena and Selina and fingered their soft silk hair thoughtfully.

"Well?" Síriel persisted.

"I know not. He has not spoken to me of anything at all. Whatever it is, he does not with for anyone to know at all." Celebrindal replied.

Síriel sighed.

"I know, and I wish he would tell me." she whispered. "I will remain worried until I found out what is troubling him so."

Celebrindal patted her friend's shoulder.

"He will tell you when he feels it is necessary." she told her. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must rest. I am quite weary."

No sooner did Celebrindal leave the nursery than Legolas came in.

"I thought I heard Celebrindal." he said.

"She left." Síriel replied, her back to him.

She heard him cross over to her and felt his strong arms around his waist. He buried his face in her nape and nuzzled her.

"What do you say to bed?" he whispered as his fingers began to deftly undo her dress' ties. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her copper-red head, and in the next instant found herself lifted up into his arms as he made his way to their chamber. When they reached the bed, they were both unclad. It took a few moments before they slid underneath the sheets. Síriel allowed Legolas to make love to her as he pleased. As always, he outdid himself.

"Was that pleasing to you?" he asked when he finished.

She lay in his arms, her breath coming in small gasps, both of their bodies covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

"It was, but do you know what is more pleasing?" she said.

Legolas' eyes glowed.

"What is?" he asked softly.

Her answer was not at all what he expected.

"To know what troubles you." she replied smoothly.

She wanted to know. As much as he would try, she would eventually find out. And if he did not tell her, and she became quite desperate, she would send a letter to Faramir himself. Legolas sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you." he said quietly.

She nodded her head and opened her bronzed arms to receive him into them. He slid neatly into them, his golden head on her breasts.

"I do not know where to begin." he began slowly.

"Begin somewhere." she replied softly, stroking his silken hair.

Legolas took a deep breath.

"You know that Sauron and Saruman both had evil Men working for them. When Elessar became King, he granted them clemency. He wishes to disperse them amongst us, as some of them have offered to work in servitude in gratitude of his kindness. Elessargathered all his friends and discussed with them this matter at Faramir's castle, and I was asked to attend. All the others have agreed to allow the Men in their realms, including the Prince of Dol Amroth-Imrahil. I am the only one who did not decide at the councils, and Elessar allowed me to dwell in thought about it for some time. But he desires an answer from me fairly quickly, and I know not what I should do." he said slowly.

Síriel did not speak. She let him gather his thoughts.

"And this is what troubles _meleth nín _(my love)?" she asked softly.

Legolas nodded, running his hands up and down her shoulder.

"Why does it bother you?" she asked.

"I do not trust them. I fear if I accept them here, they will harm you. And I will never forgive myself if that happens." Legolas replied.

"Legolas, love towards your enemy causes him to respect you. And did they not offer themselves? There is nothing to fear. And, worry not about me, I know how to protect myself well. You forget what I did to the one who was intent on wronging me that fateful day in the woods?"

Legolas smiled.

"_Ai_, how foolish I have been to worry!" he said.

"Not foolish, Legolas. You are never foolish."


	19. To Dol Amroth

NOTE: Sorry for the lateness and shortness! I hope this chapter pleases you, as I typed it while half asleep! (UPDATED 5/21)

**Chapter Nineteen: To Dol Amroth**

The following morning Legolas and Síriel were up by dawn. The Prince wrote a letter to Elessar in which he gave his permission to allow the Men into his realm. "I apologize for my delay in giving you my response, but I thought it better that I take council with _híril_ (lady) Síriel first and listen to her words," he wrote in the letter.

"You did not have to write that." Síriel told Legolas.

"But I do. Your thoughts are relevant to me. My realm is your realm as well. You are my Lady, and the Lady of our realm and its people. And all must know that." Legolas said.

Síriel smiled.

"Oh, but they do know, _hîr nín_ (my lord)." she said.

"They do?" Legolas asked, surprised.

Síriel nodded.

"You do not realize it; you do it unconsciously. Whenever I am with you your attention is almost always on me. All your time not spent dealing with the affairs of our realm is spent with me." she said.

Legolas was quiet.

"Do not be angry. It is a good thing—it shows your love for me." Síriel added gently, flushing slightly.

Legolas drew his wife to him, placing her on his lap. He stroked her copper-red hair. Then he turned her face towards him.

"And always shall I love you, and show it." he whispered.

It took them a few minutes before they were outside. A servant met them and inquired pleasantly if his Lord and Lady needed anything.

"See that this letter is delivered to Elessar." Legolas told him.

The servant nodded and bowed before leaving.

"Shall we ride for awhile?" Legolas asked Síriel.

She nodded.

"Not for long, though, the girls need their meal." she added.

Another servant appeared, leading two horses to them. Quickly they mounted and rode slowly deep into the forest.

"Last night I realized just how much older they are." Legolas said.

Síriel laughed.

"Indeed they have grown!" she agreed.

"Have they said anything yet?" Legolas asked.

Síriel stopped her horse. Her emerald eyes glowed brightly.

"Celebrindal told me yesterday that they are babbling." she said excitedly.

Legolas beamed at his wife.

"They are young yet to speak." he told her.

Síriel smiled widely.

"To hear their small voices will just melt my heart!" she said.

Legolas nodded.

"In time they will walk, then run, and we will regret it."

Síriel laughed.

"Indeed we will!" she said merrily.

They returned shortly to their house afterwards, and Síriel immediately went to nurse their daughters. Legolas greeted his sire and Gil-celeb as he entered the dining hall.

"We saw you riding. You rose early today." Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded.

"I had to send a letter off to Elessar." he explained.

Then he proceeded to tell the two men about Faramir's councils.

"A very delicate matter." Thranduil said thoughtfully. "If it was my choice, I would not let them enter my realm. Men are not to be trusted, especially those who have served under the Dark Lord."

Gil-celeb did not say anything, but his blue eyes flickered.

"There are some who can be trusted. Elessar is one." he said.

"Of course, there are exceptions. I deal with Men, those of Lake-town, but I am very weary of them. You can never tell with them." the Elvenking said. "They have a habit of changing, and they are weak."

Legolas remained silent.

"I know how you feel about this, Legolas, and I am not upset by your decision. I am merely expressing my opinion." Thranduil said.

"Everyone has a different opinion, and it is good that we respect one another's beliefs." Legolas answered.

Gil-celeb and Thranduil nodded.

The morning meal was set out on the tables when Síriel and Celebrindal arrived. They greeted the men then took their seats. Legolas waited until the remainder of his household arrived before eating.

"I have an announcement to make." Legolas said.

There was the chink of silver as all those who were present in the hall set down their goblets to listen to the Prince.

"I am going to Dol Amroth." he said. "I shall be gone for some time, and in my absence I place the care of the realm in your hands."

The household nodded silently. They could be trusted. Legolas knew them personally, as they had served under his sire. They were all nobles, the best in all of Eryn Lasgalen.

After the meal was over, Síriel pulled her husband aside.

"How long will you be gone for?" she asked him.

"You ask as if I am going alone." Legolas said.

Síriel's eyes lit up.

"Am I coming with you?" she asked.

Legolas nodded.

"What about the girls? I cannot leave them!" Síriel cried.

Legolas smiled.

"That is no problem. Celebrindal will come with us, and the girls as well." he told her. "And they will be fine, I assure you."

"Why are we going? Is there a specific reason?" Síriel asked him.

"Prince Imrahil requested that we come and visit. And our sires can come with us as well."

Síriel smiled.

"I will go and prepare, then." she said, and hurried off.

Legolas watched her go with a smile on his face. Prince Imrahil did indeed invite him to visit, but that was not the real reason he was going.

"I hope Gimli is still there when we arrive." he told himself. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise _adar_ will receive!" he added, chuckling.

When afternoon came, Legolas was finishing up with his councilors. Thranduil and Gil-celeb were prepared for the journey, as well as Síriel. Celebrindal was attempting to calm her down.

"The girls will be fine, _gweston_ (I swear)." she said.

Síriel wrung her hands.

"They are so young! I will stay behind with them!" she cried.

It took her some time to calm down, and that was with the combined efforts of her sire, Legolas, and Thranduil.

"Are we ready?" Legolas asked. "I want to have a good start before this day ends. It will take some time to reach Dol Amroth."

"We are ready." an herald called.

"Then, let us go." Legolas said, nudging his horse forward.

"To Dol Amroth!" the herald cried.

The Elves rode off with many cries of a safe journey and farewell.


	20. In Dol Amroth

NOTE: So sorry! I really am! If only you knew what calamities I had to deal with, namely my dropping out of nursing. I went back to the previous chapters and edited them, so that the girls are three months old. Also, what Legolas says about the growth and development of Elves is true. I read that from a site. If you want the link, please let me know. Background info concerning Dol Amroth courtesy of Anyway, here it is at last, chapter twenty. I hope it pleases you.

**Chapter Twenty: In Dol Amroth**

The procession of Elves rode slowly out of the woods. From the treetops they could hear their kin singing a song of a safe journey for them. The late afternoon sun bore down on them, glinting off their hair and the gems that they wore, so that from a distance it seemed that a procession of many heavenly beings was approaching, shrouded in rays of green, gold, and silver. And their fair faces glowed as well.

Síriel rode in the rear of the procession next to Celebrindal so she could keep watch on her twin daughters, Selena and Selina. The girls were strapped tightly onto the backs of foals. They rode without saddles, as is the Elven custom, which Síriel knew. However, her natural feeling of protection towards her daughters caused her to be quite fearful. Any moment she expected her daughters to fall from their mounts. Even though she knew they were strapped tightly, as Legolas himself had fixed the straps, she could not help but worry a little. She begged her husband before they left not to travel hastily, but to travel at a moderate pace.

"It will cause us to spend unnecessary time travelling," he said.

"I care not! It is wiser to be safe than sorry! If not, then I will gladly remain behind with them, and you may go alone." she told him.

When Legolas heard this, he assured her they would travel slowly.

And so it was that they rode at a slow pace.

An Elf rode to Síriel's side.

"_Híril nín_ (my lady)," he said, bowing his head slightly at her in greeting. "_Ernil nín_ (my prince) wishes that you ride alongside him. I am to ride here and guard your daughters; it will be an honor."

Síriel nodded at him; there was no use in arguing. If that was what Legolas wished, then his wish would be granted.

"Very well," she told him, as she nudged her steed away from Celebrindal's side and towards the head of the procession.

As she moved closer to Legolas, she thought of how foolish she was to think that her daughters would come to harm. Were they not Legolas' daughters as well, and did he not too care for them? She spotted her sire and Thranduil, directly behind Legolas, and nodded her head at them.

"Ah, you have come, _cuil nín_ (my life)." Legolas told her in delight as her mount slid into place beside Legolas' beloved mount, Arod. "I trust my message reached you, then?" he asked her.

She nodded her head.

"It did reach me." she replied.

"And the girls, they are well?" he inquired.

"They are, and there is something I wish to tell you regarding them." she said. "I owe you an apology."

Legolas turned and looked at his wife in surprise.

"Apology?" he said, eyebrows cocked high.

"Yes, an apology. I was so worried over our daughters when I realize that they are safe, that no harm will come to them so long as you are with them. I was foolish to think otherwise." she said.

Legolas smiled softly at her.

"You recall what you told me earlier? '_It is wiser to be safe than sorry_'. You are a mother, so how could I expect otherwise?" he told her.

Síriel returned the smile with one of her own.

"Thank the Valar that I wedded you!" she said.

They rode on in silence, observing the land that surrounded them. Síriel had never been this way before, so Legolas told her everything. Each river they passed, every new landmark, Legolas explained it all to her. She loved hearing his voice as he spoke lovingly to her, pointing out a new type of bird or a tree that they came upon. Behind her, Gil-celeb and Thranduil listened intently as well to everything Legolas said.

After some time, Síriel decided to check on her daughters.

"How are they?" she asked as she reached Celebrindal.

"Resting." her handmaiden-friend replied. "The gentle lulling movements of their steeds put them to sleep,"

"They were very happy, though, chattering away like a pair of small birds." the Elf Legolas sent told her. "I enjoyed watching them."

Síriel beamed at him.

"Indeed, they are a joy to watch." she agreed.

She returned beside Legolas and told him what she learned.

"They are precious." he said to her with a smile.

The Elves rode on until night fell, upon which they set up camp. A light meal was made, then the travelers rested. Selena and Selina were brought in to their parents' tent. Legolas and Síriel placed their twin daughters between them for the night so that they were enclosed within their parents' bodies. Síriel spent the night admiring her sleeping family.

Early the following morning, the Elves ate their morning meal, broke up their camp, and then departed. They were travelling in a southwest direction. Legolas urged his company to ride faster than they did the previous day, since Síriel was comfortable with this now. However, to further reassure her, he ordered their daughters be moved closer to them, so she could check on them as often as she desired. After the third time, Síriel ceased checking on them. In this way, the Elves managed to cover thrice the amount they had since the previous day.

In this fashion, the Elves traveled for five more days. On the morning of the seventh day, Síriel became aware of white birds she had never seen before flying above her. Their call was strange to her. They

dipped lazily up and down in the sky, flapping their wings slowly. She became aware of a large body of water and knew it must be the sea.

"We have reached Dol Amroth!" Legolas cried suddenly, as he gazed wistfully at the sea. "The white gulls call me to Eldamar!"

The procession stopped suddenly near the edge of a large cliff. The view was breath taking as the Elves gazed down into the clear sapphire waters of the sea, broken only by the endless whitecaps. A few ships sailed in the waters, their sails and masts glistening in the morning sun. Gil-celeb and Thranduil's eyes were to the West.

"At last, I have seen the Bay of Belfalas." Gil-celeb said. "All of my life I have desired to see the sea, and now my wish has been fulfilled."

There was a great murmur of agreement from the other Elves.

Thranduil had his eyes closed.

"It is strange how memories can be released." he whispered. "How clearly I recall the days of old, when Arda was very much different…"

He sighed heavily.

Suddenly the Elves became aware of a group of riders approaching them. They wore the raiment of the guards of Dol Amroth's castle.

"Greetings, oh Fair People." a Man said. "Your arrival was noticed."

Legolas smiled.

"Keen sighted are the Men of Dol Amroth, whose Prince has the High Elven blood within him!" he told the Men.

"Surely you must be Prince Legolas," the Man said. "Our lord, Prince Imrahil, has ordered us to escort you to his castle."

"Very well, we shall follow." Legolas replied.

So it was that the Ithilien Elves arrived in the courtyard of Prince Imrahil's castle in Dol Amroth. The people of the city gazed in awe and wonder at the Elves as they passed, but mostly they looked with curiosity upon Síriel. They all knew that Elves had fair skin, yet she did not, despite her otherwise elven appearance. Imrahil himself was standing on the castle steps, smiling warmly as the travelers dismounted.

"Legolas, how wonderful to see you again." the Prince said.

Legolas helped his wife dismount from her steed before replying:

"Indeed, _mellon nín_ (my friend),"

The two embraced warmly.

"Ah, this must be the esteemed Lady Síriel." Imrahil said with a slight bow to her. "I have heard many good things about you, and it is an honor to finally meet you at last. Dol Amroth welcomes you."

Síriel flushed slightly.

"I thank you for your kind words, Prince Imrahil. I am quite sure that we will have a wonderful visit in your city." she replied.

Legolas then turned to his sire, and Síriel's sire.

"Imrahil, I would like to introduce you to my sire, Thranduil. He came here with his friend, Síriel's sire, Gil-celeb, to visit us." he said.

Imrahil greeted the two men warmly, welcoming them as well.

"These must be Selena and Selina!" Imrahil said.

Celebrindal appeared suddenly with both girls in her arms.

"They are indeed, my lord." she said to him.

"And you are?" Imrahil asked her.

"I am Celebrindal, Síriel's friend and handmaiden." the silver-haired elf replied courteously.

Imrahil smiled at her.

"You are welcome as well. Any friend of Legolas and Síriel is my friend as well. You are from Mirkwood I presume?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

Imrahil's eyes remained on her for a moment longer before he turned to Legolas. Celebrindal and Síriel exchanged meaningful looks.

"Well, come inside." he said.

Turning to some servants, he said:

"Take their steeds and stable them properly in the guest stable."

The men bowed and went off to do their lord's wish.

Legolas walked alongside Imrahil, a few feet ahead of the others. They conversed with each other in low voices. Celebrindal and Síriel waited until everyone passed them.

"Did you see how he looked at me?" Celebrindal said.

Síriel nodded, a smile on her fair face.

"Do I sense something?" she teased.

Celebrindal chuckled.

"Well, on my part, there is nothing." she said to her friend.

"I suppose we shall see. My, what an honor it would be for you to become Lady Celebrindal, wife of Prince Imrahil!" Síriel said.

The two ladies laughed softly.

"Is there something wrong?"

Prince Imrahil stood at the top of the steps watching them.

"There is nothing, my lord. We were merely observing the castle's lovely gardens. They are very beautiful." Celebrindal said.

Imrahil eyes twinkled.

"Well, then, I shall take you on a tour of my gardens after we eat." he told her. "Come now, the others are waiting."

Síriel winked at her friend as they followed him inside to the dining hall. The castle was very grand, made of the finest white marble. The halls had high ceilings, with ornate jewels laid in the walls, forming intricate patterns. What made it more astounding was that the sun fell on the jewels, causing them to shine brilliantly, so that the entire castle seemed alight from within with countless lights. All along the halls there were fountains, and the waters' sweet trickling added to the castle's beauty. How Síriel longed to gaze upon everything!

"The castle seems to be from the Elder days." Síriel said to Imrahil.

The Prince smiled.

"It is not, though there is a fair chance that some of the Eldar were here. Dol Amroth was named after Amroth, Nimrodel's lover." he said.

"You must forgive my ignorance." Síriel said.

"It is forgiven. You should visit the library, there is much information there in the books." Imrahil told her.

"I may do that."

At last they reached the dining hall. The others were already seated. Legolas stood beside his sire conversing.

"Ah, there you are my dear." he said.

When all were seated, the meal was brought out. Though meal it was not. It was a grand feast, with endless platters of food and vessels of drink. Selena and Selina were seated beside Síriel. The girls were now starting to eat soft foods. Legolas aided his wife in feeding them rice.

"How old are they?" Imrahil asked.

"They are three months old." Síriel replied.

"Still young, they do not look like they are that old."

"Elven children grow differently than mortal children." Legolas said. "We mature later than you."

Síriel nodded.

"It took me some time to get adjusted to that when I first came to Mirkwood. Yet, it makes sense. Elves live longer, so their slower growth rate is understandable in that sense." she said.

"I agree, since you explained in that light." Imrahil said.

After the feast was over, Prince Imrahil took Celebrindal with him to show her the castle grounds. The other Elves were shown their rooms. Legolas and Síriel had a clear view of the Bay from their quarters. The half-elf could hear the gulls' cries clearly now.

"It seems Imrahil fancies Celebrindal." Legolas said, catching sight of the pair as they strolled through the garden from another window.

"I do believe so myself, as does Celebrindal." Síriel replied.

Legolas continued gazing at the Sea.

"My longing to sail West is very strong now." he whispered.

Síriel looked up from where she was lying on the bed with her daughters, nursing them. She did not know what to say.

"Perhaps it will be fulfilled one day." she said slowly.

"You fear you will not be able to accompany me; I can tell from the way you speak. Rest assured, I will not go without you." Legolas told her.

"Come, let us go to the beach. We can give the girls to our sires."

Once outside, a guard was kind enough to show them a secret staircase built into the cliff wall that led down to the beach. The stairway was somewhat narrow, but they managed it carefully by going slowly. The salty smell of the sea was very strong now. Síriel sat atop a rock as Legolas waded into the waves, his hands trailing lazily in the water.

"It is very beautiful here." Síriel commented.

"It is." Legolas agreed.

"Tell me more about Dol Amroth. Prince Imrahil informed me that it was named after Amroth, and that he loved Nimrodel. Are not the falls in the Golden Wood named Nimrodel, as well?"

"They are; those falls bear her name. Of old, Dol Amroth was one of the five greatest cities in Gondor, and it was the largest city of Belfalas.  
Dol Amroth's first Prince was Galador, son of Imrazôr of Númenór and Mithrellas the elf. Due to this, the Lords of Dol Amroth are considered amongst the nobility, and their faces are fair." Legolas said.

"Aiya, how interesting!" Síriel exclaimed.

They remained there on the beach for some time before returning to the castle. Imrahil met them as they entered, and his eyes glowed.

"Legolas, he has arrived." he said.

"Where is he?" Legolas asked hurriedly.

"There." Imrahil said, pointing to a room.

"_Aphado nin_, (follow me) Síriel!" Legolas cried, pulling his wife behind him as he ran.

"Legolas, what is it?" she asked, somewhat anxiously.


	21. Many Surprises

**Chapter Twenty-one: Many Surprises**

Síriel allowed herself to be pulled along behind her husband. She wondered who had arrived that he was extremely excited about. Many ideas went through her mind, but she could not settle her mind on any one in particular. At last, they reached the room. She let out a cry.

"Aiya!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands to her cheeks.

Legolas beamed at her impishly.

"It cannot be!" she whispered softly.

"And why cannot it be?" Gimli said, grinning widely at her.

The two embraced warmly.

"Did you come alone?" Legolas asked him.

The Dwarf shook his head.

"My father and some of my people are with me. At the moment they are surveying an area that Prince Imrahil would like us to work on." he said. "It worked out perfectly: we both arriving together."

"Indeed it did." Síriel said, though she suspected something else.

The trio of friends emerged from the room, conversing with each other. Gimli told them of all the news from the Glittering Caves, where he was now Lord. Legolas and Síriel listened with great interest as their Dwarf friend spoke. Prince Imrahil caught up to them and the foursome went to a great sitting hall. There they found Gil-celeb and Thranduil. The Elvenking's expression turned cold as he saw Gimli.

_'Valar, help us!'_ Síriel thought to herself.

She detected a slight tension in Legolas and Gimli, and ever her sire seemed somewhat anxious in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Sire, Gil-celeb, this is Gimli, my friend from the Quest." Legolas said evenly, looking Thranduil full in the face.

Gimli bowed to Legolas' sire politely, and did not seem deterred.

"Greetings, King of Mirkwood. I have heard many pleasant things about you from your son. It is such an honor to meet you at last. Please, accept this small gift from me as a token of our meeting." the Dwarf said.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Most likely the Dwarf would pull out some small dagger of sorts and attempt to stab him with it. Why would no one believe him when he said that Dwarves are not to be trusted? The Elvenking placed his hand over the sheath of his dagger, ready in case the Dwarf was attempting to attack him.

But when Gimli withdrew his hand from his pocket, it was not a dagger that he held but a small pouch, which he handed to Thranduil. The Elvenking snatched it quickly from the Dwarf and opened it slowly. Then he let out a cry of surprise. Gimli winked at Legolas. For within the pouch were many jewels, green and white in color, all cut precisely and with great skill. Thranduil removed one and held it up to the sunlight, and it shined brilliantly, blinding all within the hall with its flame.

"How beautiful…" Thranduil whispered.

Gimli smiled.

"I had hoped they would please you, my lord. They are from the Glittering Caves, where I reside now." he said.

"He is its Lord, sire." Legolas added.

Thranduil looked from the jewels that he held in his hand to Gimli. He studied him carefully for some time, scrutinizing every detail. The Dwarf looked back at him evenly, but without any rudeness. He was showing the King that he was not afraid of him, but that he respected him greatly. Legolas and Síriel stood with bated breaths, uttering prayers constantly to the Valar. Gil-celeb stood passively beside Thranduil, showing nothing of what he felt on his face. It seemed that they stood there for ages before Thranduil finally spoke.

"It is well known of the long feud between both of our people, the Elves and the Dwarves." Thranduil began slowly, fingering the gems as he spoke. "There has never been great love between us, and even when we were coexisting peacefully, it never lasted long. Only your friendship with my son seems to be the only known friendship between an Elf and a Dwarf. Given our long bitter history, I wish to apologize for my improper behavior just now. And know that you are welcome henceforth into my kingdom, including your sire, who was once my prisoner."

Síriel stared blankly at Thranduil, not willing herself to believe what she had just heard. Legolas looked equally stunned, as did Gil-celeb. Thranduil looked at them with a sheepish smile. It had taken him great effort to say what he just told Gimli. Only Gimli appeared not to be surprised as he bowed again to the Elvenking.

"Truly, your kindness is very great." Gimli said.

Thranduil and Gil-celeb left the hall shortly afterwards. It was empty except for Gimli, Legolas, and Síriel. After making sure that they were truly alone, Legolas turned to Gimli.

"I cannot believe what happened just now." he said.

Síriel shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew that if I was to come here and not cause any strife between myself and your father, then I would have to do something. Long I thought about it until I came upon this solution: give him gems. Dwarves do not easily share their gems with others, Elves especially. And given the feud between us, as your father kindly reminded me, it would appear as a doomed mission from the beginning. I think that is how I managed to succeed. Oh, I had my misgivings about it as well." Gimli said.

Legolas smiled.

"Ah, I see. Truly you are brilliant. I would never have thought of something such as that." the elven Prince told his friend.

"Did you do it just for the sake of having a peaceful visit here?" Síriel asked. "Or is there another reason?"

It was Gimli's turn to smile.

"Good questions, my lady. The answer to your questions is for

both. I did not wish to fight with Thranduil, and I also want to end the long feud between us. And what better way for the son of one of his former prisoners, a Dwarf, to gift him jewels! He will think now, "Ah, a Dwarf has gifted me, an Elf, jewels, despite the fact that I imprisoned his father and the age long feud between us. My doing has many meanings and messages, and all are well meant, I assure you." Gimli answered her.

Legolas chuckled.

"Of course your intentions are pure; we know this." he said.

Gimli grunted at them in between bites. There was still plenty of food left from the feast, and the Dwarf was making sure he tested everything. Legolas poured for himself and his wife cordial. Then the trio began to visit peacefully, sharing each other's news.

"It seems your father is Thranduil's advisor." Gimli said.

Síriel laughed.

"Oh, no, he is not! They have grown close together as friends since Legolas and I left Eryn Lasgalen. Though, Thranduil has made my sire head trader for the kingdom." the half-elf said with pride.

"Ah, quite a change for him—meaning your father!" Gimli said.

Síriel nodded her head.

"Indeed, it is." she affirmed. "Tell me, is your coming here by mere chance, or was it planned?"

Gimli choked on his drink.

"Nothing escapes you, my dear!" Legolas laughed. "It was planned; I informed him that we are coming here and asked him to come as well."

"It was all his fault, nothing of my doing!" Gimli teased.

Síriel laughed. It was then that Celebrindal entered the hall.

"Pardon me, but the girls need their late afternoon meal." she said.

Síriel nodded, and hurried after her. Legolas watched her leave.

"Now I have seen your love for her." Gimli stated.

Legolas turned to him.

"Words cannot express my love for her." he said.

"Very strong it is, then, if words are not suitable, given that you are an Elf, and that Elves are very skilled with words." Gimli said.

When Gimli finished eating, the two friends left the hall. They found the others gathered in the drawing room and joined them. There they remained for the remainder of the day until it was night. Prince Imrahil ordered music to be played and danced with Celebrindal. When they finished, everyone went to rest in their rooms.


	22. A Year of Love

NOTE: EDITED AND UPDATED 6/5/2005, and again on 6/12/2005 (for a small typo)! The song Legolas sings is taken from an Arabic song that I love. I had the first part translated into Sindarin, but left the rest in English. This chapter was actually part of chapter 21, but when I hit the eighth page, I decided to split it into two chapters.

Chapter Twenty-two: A Year of Love

The following day was greeted by a most beautiful sunrise. Legolas and his wife were bathing in their room as the first of the rays settled in Síriel's copper-red hair, making it appear that she was alight. Legolas stood for a few moments admiring her, as she stood unclad beside him, her bronze skin glowing. She was singing softly to herself as she washed her hair, then began to lather her husband's back with a soft washcloth. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders as she made gentle sweeping motions with the cloth all along his back, then down his legs. From behind him she washed the front side of his body, her breasts pressed firmly against his back. When she finished at last, Legolas regretted that it was over.

"We should do that more often." he told her as they stepped out of the bathing room to dress.

She laughed.

"Next time, however, you will bathe me." she said, her emerald eyes sparkling.

Legolas smiled impishly at her.

"Oh, of course." he replied.

He watched as she dressed, her lithe and firm body sliding smoothly into a red dress. It was the same one she wore for The Choosing. Clear images of that day formed in the Prince' s mind, and a smile crept over his face.

"I will go and feed the girls now." Síriel said, bringing Legolas out of his reverie.

"They are gone." he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

"Prince Imrahil took everyone on an excursion to the beach, and Celebrindal fed the girls before she left."

"She took them with her, then?"

Legolas nodded.

Síriel sighed.

"I will not fear for them then, they are safe with her." she said.

She went to a mirror that hung on the wall and stared at her reflection, fingering her dress thoughtfully.

"A year ago exactly I wore this dress last, on the day of The Choosing. Do you remember?" she said.

Legolas came up beside her and began to plant feathery kisses on her neck.

"Of course, how could I forget?" he whispered.

"And that same night I conceived our daughters…" she added softly.

Legolas' sapphire eyes flashed.

"Do you wish for that day to return?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"It was so beautiful, to be with you, to give you my love and receive yours in return equally. It was then that I knew I truly loved you, Legolas. And I hoped that you would share the same feelings, and not simply toy with me." she said lovingly. "And I know now how much you love me."

"Then let us revive those blissful memories, when our bodies first joined together." Legolas told her.

He undid her dress ties from behind and removed the corset she wore. Her body seemed especially inviting to him, as if he had never before seen her unclad. Her hair, still wet from the bath, clung to her back. She turned towards him, a loving smile on her face. Legolas returned the smile.

"I made a song for you, my dear one." he told her.

"Did you?" she chuckled, realizing that he was wooing her.

"_Hin lín vi noeth nín o i arad vinui_ (Your eyes have been in my thoughts from the first day)  
_A im luithannen na le, a le iston_ (And I have been enchanted by you and think of you)  
_Tyngich nin na le, a gernich faer nín_ (You drew me towards you, and possessed my spirit)  
_A im elthiel le o arad hen_ (And I have been dreaming of you from this day)" he sang to her.

Her eyes danced in happiness.

"Sing more to me…" she whispered into his ear.

"Bring me closer to you, bring me closer  
Bring me closer and do not keep me away  
And hopefully your heart allows me  
To live my life for you and be owned by you" he added.

Her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness when he finished, and she buried her face on his shoulder. Legolas ran his hands up the back of her thighs then grasped her firmly against him. She placed her arms around his neck. Carefully, Legolas made his way to the bed. He seated himself on the edge and waited for Síriel to get off of him, but she remained on his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. With a sly smile she pushed him down onto the bed, then placed herself on top of him. Their noses touched as their mouths sealed together. Their legs thrashed wildly as they drank in each other, hungry for more. They turned once, so that Síriel was beneath her husband. Quickly he grabbed hold of her arms in his and pinned her. She was helpless to his onslaught as he began to attack her with kisses all over her body. He felt her nipples harden on his chest and knew she was excited by his moves. He then released his hold on her, fully knowing that he had her now in his clutches. He looked down from his position and saw her sweet spot.

Síriel sought the opportunity to catch him off his guard. With both her arms she reached upwards and pulled him onto her by his shoulders. He landed somewhat hardly on her, and she winced a little from the impact of his body onto hers. However, she kept her wits about her and entwined her legs with his. She smiled at him. She had him now, and he knew it. His sapphire eyes lit up in anticipation, and the flesh between his legs hardened. Síriel felt him attempt to enter into her, but she shifted her position. Legolas looked at her, his blue eyes pleading.

"You had your turn, now it is mine." she told him.

She turned them both over and sat up so that she straddled him. She smiled down at him triumphantly. Teasingly, she ran her hand lazily from his stomach to his groin, and back up. Legolas groaned. She did it once more before Legolas caught her hand. She lifted her free hand, but he caught that, too. Síriel closed her eyes and positioned herself over Legolas appropriately. Her breath quickened as she felt him enter deep into her, but he was gentle. Their eyes locked as Legolas performed the familiar rhythm within her. Thrice he thrusted, and pulled her slightly towards him each time, until at last she collapsed onto him, panting from exhaustion. Her thighs trembled slightly as he withdrew himself from her.

"_Ormeleth veren_ (joyous day of love)." he whispered to her, tracing her breasts with his fingers. "For this day marks the anniversary of our first year of marriage. _Edinor veren_ (joyous anniversary day)."

Síriel beamed.

"A full year we have been wedded together, and still the days await us." she said.


	23. Delightful Dancing, Disturbing Dreams

NOTE: The two lines that the minstrel sings are taken from an Arabic song, translated, and tweaked a tad. Sprry it took me awhile to get this chapter up, been busy with record keeping, and the last part of the chapter was a challenge for me. As always, suggestions welcome, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Twenty-three: Delightful Dancing, Disturbing Dreams**

Síriel slept peacefully within Legolas' arms, her bronze body draped lazily over his. Her hair spilled onto his chest like a river, copper-red in color. Legolas watched his wife's breasts swell slightly with each breath she took, and then as they descended slowly when she exhaled. He smiled, content with his current situation. He loved it when they were together like this, when she was asleep. A feeling of utter tranquility overcame him as he lay there and let time pass slowly by. His thoughts were busy with many things, and he laughed softly at the "excursion" Prince Imrahil had taken the others on. If Síriel only knew the truth! For excursion it was not, but rather a planned event so that Legolas and his wife would not be occupied with other matters. Though, Legolas felt that Imrahil was now looking for any excuse to be with Celebrindal, and this was a perfect opportunity.

"What a fine thing it will be if Imrahil truly fancies her, as I am sure he does." he said.

Síriel stirred within his arms, and her green eyes fluttered open.

"Sleep, sleep my beautiful one." he whispered to her softly.

But she shook her head. Legolas laid one hand on her breasts, and the other he placed under her chin as he bent his head to kiss her. She moaned quietly in response as he covered her mouth with his, and he felt her slowly yielding to him. Her hands moved slowly up his back and stopped suddenly at his nape. He felt her grasp on him go limp as her hands slid off, falling gently onto her sides. He smiled in satisfaction; she was asleep.

With his wife asleep once more, Legolas had time to think for himself. Part of the reason he brought Síriel with him here to Dol Amroth was so she could see the beautiful seaside city. He had told her for so long about the Sea and the white gulls that she had wanted to see them for herself, and now she had. He recalled with fondness the previous day when they went to the beach, and she had seen both the Sea and the gulls, and heard their cries. But the other reason Legolas came was because the Men who were to enter his realm, according to the agreement that he had made with Elessar, were here. He had to council again with Prince Imrahil before receiving them into his charge. Despite the fact that Síriel had soothed his fears, he remained anxious still. After all, they had served under the Dark Lord for many years, and their sudden change of heart warned him greatly. But he did not wish for his wife to know of his worry, and so he kept it hidden from her.

Gimli was here also for the same reason—to council with Imrahil concerning the Men. Éomer sent the Dwarf, with whom he was a friend now, in his place. The Dwarf had sent Legolas a letter informing him of his intended departure to Dol Guldur, with hopes of seeing his dear friend. It was through this way that Legolas contrived the idea to come and bring his family with him. He sent a reply back to Gimli, telling him he would come.

"So, you were correct in a way, Síriel, when you wondered about Gimli's arrival, and if I had anything to do with it." he told his sleeping wife softly, stroking her hair gently.

He smiled to himself as she turned in her sleep. He had exhausted her, that much he could tell. Her body was hot from the ardent activity, and a fine sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. Her scent made his head swim, and he struggled with himself to keep his wits about him. How he greatly desired to waken her and make love to her again! But he contended himself with caressing her body and planting feathery kisses on her lips.

For many hours he lay in bed with Síriel at his side, watching her sleep. When mid-afternoon had come, he knew it was time to awaken her. He could hear the sounds of voices from below, and knew the others had returned from their "excursion". It was not fitting for Legolas and Síriel to remain in their room, even if they doing nothing. He knew the minds of his friends and father would be occupied, creating many reasons within their thoughts of why the pair was not with them. That simply would not do!

"Síriel," he called, savoring the way her name sounded to his ears.

She stirred, but did not waken. He called her name again, and shook her gently. Her eyelids fluttered open, and for a moment Legolas thought he detected something in them.

"My lord?" she asked.

"The others have returned, it is time we joined them." he told her.

She nodded her head and rose from within his arms.

"Indeed." she said.

They bathed together again but did not speak, both being absorbed with their own thoughts. When they joined the others, there were smiles gracing their faces. Celebrindal immediately went over to Síriel and placed her twin daughters in her arms, so to assure her that no harm had befallen them. Síriel looked at Selena and Selina, content that they both were safely back into her arms. Celebrindal watched her friend silently.

"Something troubles you." she said at last.

Síriel nodded and began to walk away from the others, beckoning for Celebrindal to follow her.

When they were alone, Síriel turned to her handmaiden friend.

"I dreamt today, and it troubles me greatly." Síriel began.

Celebrindal nodded, indicating that she was listening.

"Do you recall when we were in the Golden Woods, and I told you about my encounter with the Lady? In my dream, she came to me, and again repeated all that she had said to me. Then, she faded, and I saw Legolas in her place. There was a small male child in his arms. I tried going to them, but an unseen force held me back, and shadow fell." she said.

Síriel fell silent.

"I am very afraid, and do not wish to tell Legolas of this. Please, do not tell him!" she said. "Perhaps this strange dream means something; perhaps it was no mere than a bad dream, a nightmare. Indeed, that must be it. I do tend to look deeply into matters."

Celebrindal did not say anything. If the Lady was in Síriel's dream, she feared it meant something. She listened as Síriel tried to comfort herself.

"_Gweston_ (I swear) not to tell Legolas of this." Celebrindal said. "But, if it persists, than perhaps you should seek counsel with him then."

Síriel nodded wearily.

"Perhaps, if it persists." she agreed.

The two friends left the room in which they were in and joined the others just as they were leaving the drawing room. It was time soon for the evening meal. Síriel smiled as she saw Thranduil ahead walking with Gimli at his side. Such a clever Dwarf Gimli was. Imrahil and Legolas walked together, and they were conversing. She hastened to join her husband, with Celebrindal following behind her. Just as Síriel reached Legolas' side, they had entered into the dining hall, and the aroma of the food made her realize how hungry she was. Her daughters began to cry, and she knew they were hungry as well. She sat them down between her chair and Legolas', and the two parents fed their daughters. After the excellent meal was over, Imrahil ordered a minstrel to sing in honor of Legolas and Síriel's wedding anniversary, announcing it to all of his people. Thranduil then urged them to dance together in front of the gathered crowd in the dining hall. The Men took up his cry, and so Legolas and Síriel rose to their wishes. The music changed as a new song began, and the minstrels' fair voice carried the sweet words towards them as they danced.

"What is my fault, oh my beloved,

if love threw me at your feet?"

On and on they danced; Síriel's bronzed body was working its mysterious magic as she danced in her husband's arms. Legolas had to admit he found the Beorning way of dancing to be very seductive. He had never seen her perform this well for him before, let alone in the midst of many strangers. After some time, Legolas found Gil-celeb at his side, and he knew the older Elf wanted to dance with his daughter. Legolas returned to his seat and watched the pair outdo themselves. When Gil-celeb finished, Thranduil took his place. Legolas smiled appreciatively as he watched his wife and sire dance.

"They make a fine pair, do they not?" Gil-celeb jested, blue eyes sparkling.

"They do, indeed." Legolas laughed.

As the music came to an end, wild applause erupted from the hall. Síriel bowed generously, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and all the dancing she had done. She came slowly back to Legolas, a sheepish smile upon her face.

"Did you enjoy it, my lord?" she asked, her voice soft, eyelashes fluttering wildly.

"Síriel, I would have you dance to me all day that like, but only if we were alone. I do not wish to share you with anyone else. You are mine, and belong to no other!" he answered.

Legolas never forgot how she looked at him, her emerald eyes telling him everything she felt. He knew she would never submit herself to anyone save him, and he felt a sense of pride swell within his chest. A sudden madness struck him, and he pressed her firmly to him, one arm about her waist, the other cupping the side of her face as he bent his head down to kiss her. Passionate and deep was his kiss, and Síriel shivered as she felt his tongue mate with hers. A single moan escaped her, lost in the applause that rose again.

The music started again, and Imrahil begged them to dance one last time. They nodded and took their place in the middle of the floor as the crowd gathered around them for a better view. Legolas glimpsed Gimli standing in the front, a smug look on his face. Legolas grabbed the Dwarf, much to his surprise, thus forcing him to dance with them. Once again, all eyes were turned to Síriel as she danced. Her arms moved gracefully in intricate movements as she ordered her hips about, so that it seemed to Legolas that the music accompanied her, that she controlled it. Towards the end, she moved right up to him and laced his arms around her, so that he could feel her movements. His eyes shone brightly as she bent backwards, her hands weaving together as she lowered herself to the floor. So it was that they finished their dance at last, Legolas' arms about her thighs, her head resting on her shoulder. He felt his cheeks flush and quickly removed his arms.

Though the hall remained open, and the Men continued celebrating far into the night, Legolas and Síriel whisked themselves out of the hall as quickly as they could. Celebrindal followed silently to put Selena and Selina to sleep. She smiled to herself, noting the utter joy on her friend's face, hoping that she had forgotten about her dream.

Once inside their room, Legolas turned to Síriel.

"I cannot tell you how beautiful you were tonight as you danced, Síriel. Did you notice all of the gazes you attracted?" he told her.

She blushed, her eyes glinting.

"I have many lovers, then!" she jested.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him.

"If anyone dares to lay a hand on you, or even looks at you, he shall pay!" Legolas said.

She laughed.

"Then you have doomed yourself as well!" she chuckled.

Quickly, she darted away from him towards the bed, but he caught her at the last and swung her around to him. Their eyes locked together.

"I have doomed myself; I wedded you." he told her softly. "And this doom I gladly take."

The last thing Síriel felt was her dress slide off her body before Legolas took her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woods of Lothlórien seemed especially quiet that night. Legolas had never recalled it being so silent, and it worried him. His feet moved slowly. He did not know where he was going, but he felt a strong power pulling him. There was something unknown to him hidden here, and he did not like it. Sudden fear lurched at him, and he stopped instantly.

"What frightens you?" a voice asked.

Legolas turned towards the Lady.

"I feel something has befallen Síriel." he told her, not surprised to see her before him.

"Would you cause harm to her?" Galadriel asked.

"Never!" he said.

"Then do not pursue what is most dear to you both. Though it is in your natures and desires to do so, the outcome will be unfavorable. If you truly love her, then do not follow your heart, for it will betray you."

She vanished just as suddenly as she appeared, leaving Legolas alone and anxious.

Legolas awoke from the dream, cold sweat covering his body. He turned to look at Síriel, who lay beside him, his legs straddling her. A puzzled expression was on his face.

"What could my dream mean?" he asked aloud in the darkness of the room. "How can I cause her harm if I love her?"

But his only answer was the sound of the breeze flowing through the windows.


	24. Many Councils

NOTES: Sorry for the long absence. Things have gotten crazy here, and I am still trying to get back on my feet and not let my depression swallow me up. I want to change the title of this story to "Of Love and Loss" soon, since it seems better sounding to me. Anyway, as usual, enjoy, and please tell me your thoughts. I am not pleased with this, but it's the best I could do. So forgive me if falls short of your expectations. Also, Imrahil did really have four children, and those really are their names, and Éomer did really marry Lothíriel. Lastly, my sincerest apologies for the length! Really I am sorry!

**Many Councils**

Legolas could not rest that night after the dream he had. He could not understand how he could put his wife at harm when it was the furthest thing from his mind. Everything he did was for her protection and to further prove his love for her. What did Lady Galadriel mean when she said that if he trusted his heart it would betray him? Is not one supposed to follow one's heart? Legolas felt his head reeling with all his unanswered questions. How he wanted to steal away to the Golden Wood and confront the Lady, but he knew that was not possible. He would have to find out what she meant on his own.

Legolas observed Síriel as she slept within his arms. There was a slight look of fear on her face, and twice she cried out in the night. He pretended to be resting when she rose to nurse their daughters, and he noticed how her fingers trembled slightly as she stroked them. Something was clearly troubling her, but he did not know what. He knew it was of no use to ask her; she would tell him if it was something she deemed important.

When morning came, Legolas managed to push the dream to the back of his mind. He had more pressing matters to think of, for today he was going to speak with Prince Imrahil concerning the Men he would be bringing into his realm. He had also made up his mind to speak to his sire afterwards and share with him his troubling dream. Perhaps the elder Elf would provide him with valuable insight.

"So, is today the day of the council with Prince Imrahil?" Síriel asked him as he rose.

He nodded his golden head as he helped her out of bed.

"It is. The Men have been kept here all this time. Well, the ones that are to be given to Rohan and us have been kept here. Elessar already his own charge." he told her.

"I see." she commented.

They bathed and dressed together in almost complete and utter silence. Each felt that the other was troubled, but neither could bring themselves to comfort the other or see what was the problem. It was a highly uncomfortable situation for the pair.

"What will you be doing while I am away in council?" Legolas spoke at last in a desperate attempt to break the silence. "I am not sure for how long I will be gone."

"Most likely I will be with Celebrindal, though I may end up with our sires as well. I want to explore the gardens; I saw some trees that prove to be good for climbing." she answered him. "_Avo 'osto_ (worry not) about me, I will be fine."

Legolas smiled at her.

"But it will not do for the princess of Eryn Lasgalen, and the Lady of my realm, to be climbing trees amidst the public eye." he jested. "Then all will think, 'What has he wedded? A wild being, an untamed spirit!'"

"Would I shame you, then?" she asked, and her voice sounded hurt.

Legolas looked at her, shocked. He knew then that she was truly troubled, for she was always a good sport when it came to jests. He saw her eyes shining with tears.

"Síriel, _cuil nín_ (my life), what is bothering you?" he asked softly.

But she shook her head and bit her lip.

"I apologize for what I said, I only meant it playfully." he whispered, wiping her face.

She smiled weakly up at him.

"I know, and I apologize for my reaction." she replied.

They linked arms as they made their way to the dining hall, each carrying a daughter in their free hand. Celebrindal was already present; Imrahil was speaking to her. Thranduil and Gil-celeb were seated at the far end of the table, and Gimli was next to them.

"Ah, there you are, Legolas. A pleasant night, I hope?" he asked by way of greeting.

"It was." Legolas said smoothly, nodding at his sire at the far end of the table.

None in the dining hall could tell that the Lord and Lady of _edhellen_-Ithilien were troubled with their own thoughts, for their faces suggested utter content and happiness, and no other feelings did they betray. So they appeared, and so it was assumed. Only a select few knew they truly felt otherwise: Celebrindal, Thranduil, and Gil-celeb. But the three said nothing, nor did they make it apparent that they knew the truth.

"Well, I shall be off now with Imrahil and Gimli." Legolas said, rising from the table.

Síriel nodded to him as she fed their daughters. She felt Legolas' lips brush the top of her head in a parting kiss, and she flushed slightly. Grasping his forearm, she said to him:

"_Gerich veleth nín _(you have my love), Legolas."

Legolas took her hands and kissed them, looking into her emerald eyes deeply. He knew she was saying this to him because she was afraid of something. He only wished he knew what it is that frightened her so, so that he may protect her. Legolas felt helpless with the knowledge that he did not know what troubled his beloved.

"Come, Legolas." Gimli said, pulling at his friend's tunic.

Legolas nodded at him before turning away from his wife, allowing the Dwarf to lead him. They met up with Imrahil outside the dining hall, who led them deep into the castle, past many great rooms, some with heavily armored guards standing at the closed doors. Legolas wondered slightly what was in those rooms, to require such guarding. After going straight down the hall, Imrahil made a series of left and right turns until they came at last to a corridor with twenty knights standing guard. They bowed low to the prince as he, Gimli, and Legolas passed. They entered the second door at their left.

"Here we are." Imrahil said cheerfully. "We are now in the royal quarters of the castle, as you may have most likely surmised from the fact that those knights are guarding here."

Both the Dwarf and Elf nodded.

"Please, sit." Imrahil motioned as two pretty servant girls entered carrying trays. "I am waiting for a few of my courtiers to join us, if you do not mind."

"Not at all. How can we mind, after all?" Legolas said.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and several Men entered. They bowed respectfully before the three lords before seating themselves beside Imrahil.

"Good, we all are gathered here, so let us begin, shall we?" Imrahil asked.

After introductions were made, Imrahil took the lead role of directing the council. He began with a history of the Men who served the first Dark Lord, Morgoth. Legolas was quite impressed with Imrahil's knowledge and seemingly love of history. It was because of the Men who listened to Morgoth that Númenor fell. Much destruction Morgoth did by corrupting the first Men. After Morgoth there came Sauron, and Men continued to follow him. Easterlings and Haradrim it was mostly, who took him as their master. Though Sauron relied heavily on his fell Orcs and other dark creatures, Men he still needed in his service. Great lies he told them, feeding on their greatest dreams and desires, until he managed to ensnare them; they had no choice but to follow him, out of fear of his wrath, for they were weak. In a very small way, Legolas pitied them.

"The choice remains up to you, Legolas, and up to Gimli, on behalf of Éomer, if you still wish to bring them into your realms. I warn you again that they have been fighting us for many years now, and may still harbor some hatred against us, naturally." Imrahil said. "I myself have taken some into my City, but I watch them carefully. There may be those amongst them who truly repent, I am sure there are, but we must take our guard."

Gimli looked at Legolas, who appeared uncertain.

"Legolas?" Imrahil said. "What is your decision?"

The elven Prince did not speak for a few moments, trying to think of what he should say.

"And Elessar has accepted some?" he asked.

Imrahil nodded fervently.

"Believe me, if he had not, then I would not have either. But look at the great example he set in doing so: they were attacking his kingdom and his people, and he could have had them all slaughtered, in fact, he should have. But he did not, he chose to be merciful towards them and give them another chance, their last chance." he told Legolas.

The blond-haired prince sighed before saying:

"Then I will accept them into my realm, as agreed with King Elessar. I gave him my word, and the word of Elves, mine especially, is never broken."

Imrahil smiled.

"And so I thought it would be so." he said.

All eyes turned immediately upon Gimli.

"Well, I speak for Lord Éomer. He sent me here in his place to say that he, like his friend Legolas, will take any of those who wish to repent of their doings. He only wishes that, before doing so, they may be warned that any wrongdoing will not be tolerated." he said.

Imrahil nodded.

"I planned to do just that before they are sent off with you." he said. "Very well, then, it is agreed that both Legolas and Éomer are taking the remainder of the Easterlings and Haradrim into their realms." Imrahil said, looking at the note-taker. "Please be sure that all who are present sign it, as it will be sent to Elessar, as he ordered."

The man nodded, then rose and personally made sure that all those who were present signed the parchment that he had drawn up, indicating the terms upon which the Men would be taken, into which realms, and who ruled over the realms. When the man was satisfied, he rolled up the parchment, bowed his way out of the room and disappeared.

"Well, at least that is out of the way." Imrahil said as the door closed behind the man.

Gimli, who had a curious expression on his face, cleared his throat.

"Prince Imrahil, if I may, there is another matter." he said.

Imrahil motioned for him to continue.

"I do not know why it has to be me to break this news, especially that I am a Dwarf, and know nothing of these matters, but so it is my fate that I do so." Gimli began, pacing the room uncomfortably. "But Éomer wishes to discuss with you your daughter, Lothíriel, for he wishes greatly that she accept his hand in marriage."

Legolas looked up from his goblet of wine in amazement. The courtiers were whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Imrahil alone remained calm, and a small smile graced his fair face. Gimli stood rooted to the spot, as if awaiting a terrible doom.

"Ah, yes, my daughter. He has made small mention of her before in prior letters. I would be very honored if he wedded her, but the choice remains hers. At the moment, she is with her handmaidens in the White City for a visit." Imrahil said.

Gimli nodded.

"I will let them know as soon as they return." Imrahil added.

"If you would be so kind as to inform Éomer when an answer is given." Gimli said.

"I will."

Legolas sat back in his chair, thinking about what he just heard. So Éomer was in love with Lothíriel, how interesting! The elven prince had seen her once, at Elessar's coronation, and he had to admit she was very lovely.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Imrahil said promptly. And turning to Gimli and Legolas, he told them, "Well, here is your charge. Tell them the terms of their admittance into your realms."

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other quickly, anxiously, before the door opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Síriel and Celebrindal had spent their time outside in the gardens after they finished feeding Selena and Selina the morning meal. The two daughters were left in the grass lying on their backs as their mother climbed various trees. Of course, Celebrindal was watching the girls, though she kept her eyes on their mother as well. The handmaiden knew that whenever her friend was greatly troubled, she fled to the trees in a desperate attempt to relieve her mind and think of a resolution to the problem that plagued her at the given moment. Now, it was the dream involving Lady Galadriel that bothered her.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the attention of Celebrindal. They were very

light, much like that of Elves, and sure enough, Thranduil and Gil-celeb came into view.

"_Arad vaer_ (good day)." Gil-celeb told her.

She rose hastily to her feet and bowed to Thranduil, and returned the greeting to Gil-celeb. The two older elven men sat beside their granddaughters.

"Where is Síriel?" Gil-celeb asked.

There was a crash, and all three Elves turned their heads to see Síriel falling to the ground. Luckily, she landed in a mound of soft dirt. Celebrindal hurried over to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked her friend anxiously.

Síriel nodded, though wincing slightly.

"It was that damned branch, it broke under my weight!" she cried, and Celebrindal saw that her eyes were red. She must have been weeping high up in the trees alone.

"Come, your father and _aran_ (king) Thranduil are here." Celebrindal said, hastily brushing the dirt off her friend's tunic and leggings.

Síriel managed to compose a calm face when she approached the two men. She bowed low to her king and kissed the top of her sire's head. Her eyes checked her daughters.

"May I have a word with you, _sell nín_ (my daughter)?" Gil-celeb asked her.

They went off to a deserted place in the gardens.

"Síriel, I am your sire. I know you very well. Your fall from that tree was no mere accident; it betrayed your feelings. I know you are hiding behind a false smiling face. Tell me, what is troubling you? It pains me that you suffer silently." he told her.

He stared at the back of her copper-red head, hoping she would tell him what troubled her. He could see her shaking uncontrollably, like a leaf in the wind.

"Síriel, I beg of you, tell me." he told her softly.

With her back towards her sire, Síriel proceeded to tell him everything from the beginning: her encounter with the Lady Galadriel in the blessed Golden Woods, the Lady's words to her, and the dream that she had the previous night. She tried to keep her voice even, but it faltered at times. Not a word did Gil-celeb as she spoke.

"What can it mean?" she asked imploringly when she finished, turning to him.

Gil-celeb was silent. He knew when the Lady was involved in dreams it was to come to

pass, whether for ill or good. What exactly was to come to pass Gil-celeb did not know, but he felt it was grave. He wished to comfort his daughter, but found no such words.

"Perhaps it is not grave, Síriel." he said at last.

"Oh, do you think so, _adar_ (father/sire)?" she asked, and there was hope in her eyes.

"I cannot say for sure; all we can do is trust in the Valar."

She nodded somberly.

"_Henion_ (I understand)." she told him.

She smiled wanly at him before turning and heading back to Celebrindal and Thranduil, leaving Gil-celeb to ponder worriedly over her dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night when Legolas finally emerged from Imrahil's council. He was weary from all the talks, but what had occurred between him and Imrahil at the end surprised him the most. After all he had believed, and Síriel and even Celebrindal herself, their assumptions were wrong. But the way the Dol Amroth prince had acted—how was one to think otherwise? It did not matter now, for Legolas knew the reality of his actions.

'But still," he thought to himself as he made his way to his room.

Halfway down the corridor he met his sire.

"Up late?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you." Thranduil answered.

The pair went into Thranduil's chambers, where Gil-celeb was seated. He looked somewhat tired, Legolas noticed, but he greeted the Prince with a warm smile.

"I am going to rest, I shall you in the morning." he said, and left soon afterwards.

Once Gil-celeb was gone, Legolas told his sire all that occurred in the council earlier that day with Imrahil and Gimli. However, he left out the private exchange between Imrahil and himself. That was a matter did not have to know about, not now anyway.

"So you are relieved then? All your worries gone?" Thranduil pressed.

Legolas looked at him intently.

"Actually, there is one small thing…"

And before Legolas knew it, he had told his sire everything about the Lady: their encounter and his dream. Thranduil listened intently, his gray eyes narrowed.

"And you told Síriel about this?" the elven-king said when his son finished.

Legolas shook his head.

"I have not the heart to tell her. How can I? She will be worried sick." he said.

"But she is worried nonetheless. She perhaps senses your worry." Thranduil said.

"Perhaps she does, but I think something else troubles her. I tried asking her, but I know she will not tell me unless she deems it important enough."

Thranduil looked at his son critically for a few moments.

"Or unless she is so afraid herself that she does not want you to know." he pointed out.

"…unless she is so afraid herself that she does want me to know…" Legolas faltered.


	25. Mysteries Unveiled

NOTE: I was away for a week in Virginia on vacation and got back a few days ago. I wrote this chapter while there, then had to force myself to type it. I hope it's better than the previous chapter. Sage/Lindalien, I'm not in college anymore, but thanks anyway! Also, about pronouncing the twins' names, Selena is pronounced "Sel-eh-na", and Selina "Sel-ee-na". Hope that helps. I also changed the title of this story from To Heal a Prince's Heart to Of Love and Loss. I'm not sure what the bit about Imrahil's children in the previous chapter's notes was all about, I couldn't find anything about them that related to that anywhere in the chapter. Oh well...enjoy this chapter!

**Mysteries Unveiled**

Legolas left shortly after from his sire's room, mind turning over rapidly Thranduil's last words. Could his sire be right in what he had suggested? Was Síriel truly frightened that she did not want him to know? Or was she behaving strangely because she sensed his restlessness? Was her uneasiness due to his anxiousness, or was it brought on by an entirely different reason? The day before she was quite content and peaceful—what brought on this sudden unexpected change in her?

There was only one who would know…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is there?" Celebrindal called.

She was in her room, attempting to bathe the fussy Selena and Selina when a knock sounded on her door.

"Celebrindal, it is I." Legolas answered.

"Oh, _ernil_ (prince) Legolas. Come in, the door is unlocked."

Legolas entered a few moments later. He went over to his twin daughters and kissed them softly on their foreheads. His heart fluttered as their voices lifted in a cooing greeting.

"They recognize me." he said.

"Elven children know their parents from before they are even born. There is an unbreakable bond, a connection, which forms between elven parents and children at the moment of conception. It is even present in Men, if only they took the time to feel it." Celebrindal said. "We are more aware and sensitive of these things."

"How do you know so much?" Legolas asked.

"I study many things, my lord. In my spare time I am in the library, always reading, always learning. I am not a mere handmaiden who tends to her lady. I spent a hundred years with the healers, then with historians and various scribes. My thirst for knowledge will never cease, not my will to serve and aid my people."

Legolas looked at her in amazement, and a new respect for her filled him.

"And I am honored to have you here with us." he told her.

She simply smiled as she finished giving the last twin her bath.

"Here, let me assist you." Legolas said.

"I do not think you came here to help me." she said. "What is it that you wish to know?"

Legolas smiled.

"Two things I came here for: a question, and then a proposition." he told her.

She nodded.

"And your question is?" she inquired.

"Do you know what is troubling Síriel?" he asked.

"I do not."

"She did not even mention anything to you?"

Celebrindal's eyes flickered momentarily before she said slowly:

"There are certain things one keeps to oneself, for at times it is better to suffer alone than to have another suffer, especially a beloved. Perhaps this is the answer."

Legolas pondered over her words as she took the girls to bed them. She was speaking the truth, for did he not keep his dream to himself because he did not want to worry Síriel?

"That is your question, then?"

Celebrindal's voice startled the Prince out of his reverie. Her blue eyes searched him.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

He shook his head.

"_Im vaer_ (I am fine/well). And you have answered my question. Now it is time for me to tell you the second matter, and it greatly concerns you." he said.

They were seated across from one another now before the large windows, and Legolas could not help but notice how the wavering moonlight danced across her silver hair and lighting up her features. She had the beauty of a true Sindarin maiden.

"Celebrindal, you have become like a sister to me, and what concerns your well being concerns me. This matter that I will share with you is not an easy one. You have undoubtedly noticed the attention Prince Imrahil has lavished so clearly upon you since our arrival. I am sure you have speculated what could possibly be his motive." he began.

The maiden nodded gently, amusement visible on her face.

"He spoke to me tonight about you, about wedding you."

Celebrindal froze slightly.

"I suspected it, but never thought he would actually ask me. His attraction to me is quite clear; he made no effort to hide it. But to know now that his highness desires my hand…" she whispered. "Reality is hard to accept at times—this is one of those times."

Legolas chuckled.

"My dear Celebrindal, who said Prince Imrahil wants you?" he asked her, hiding a smile.

She looked at him, confused.

"You said…" she faltered.

"I said he spoke to me about wedding you, I did not say to whom, though." he answered.

"But his actions, what do they account for?"

"Prince Imrahil is wedded, his wife still alive. She is in the White City with their daughter. Their oldest son is seeking a wife."

Celebrindal sat back in her chair, eyes closed.

"He knows this will shock you, and that it is quite sudden and unexpected. His son is still in the midst of training, but he is close to completion. Elessar has given him a portion of southern Arnor to govern. Prince Imrahil is not expecting an answer, but is wondering if you would be interested in exchanging letters with his son to learn more about him and he about you. You must also bear in mind that should you choose to wed him, he is a mortal man, and you are elven." Legolas finished with much seriousness.

The handmaiden stared at him.

"With this said, I have done what I came to do here. I suggest you rest and not think about this. My apologies for any inconvenience." he said. "_Maer_ _fuer_ (good night)."

"_Losto mae_ (rest well)." she told him as he left.

Legolas made his way to the end of the corridor to his chamber and opened the door softly. Síriel was resting in bed, but her eyes opened when she heard her husband's footsteps and when he lit the candles.

"Rest, rest." he whispered, going over to her.

"I was waiting for you." she said.

Síriel rose from the bed and bid him to sit as she removed his cloak and outer robe. Her hands worked deftly to undo the small braids in his hair.

"How was the council?" she asked him.

"Very long and wearying. We gave the Men our terms and they accepted, or so it seems anyway." Legolas told her as she massaged him.

"That is good tidings."

"Indeed."

They were silent for a few minutes. Legolas, his chest bare, lay on his stomach. Síriel straddled him as she continued to massage him, working her way slowly down his back. Her fingers were slick with the oil she was applying onto his skin. Both of them cherished these moments, when only each other's silence and presence was required.

"You can rise now. I have finished." she said.

Sighing, Legolas rolled over onto his back. Síriel was sitting at the edge of the bed, biting her lip in worry. The Prince knew the time had come before it was too late.

"Síriel, my beloved, something is amiss."

It was not a question, but a statement. He was informing her that he knew she was troubled and requesting her to tell him.

She nodded her copper-red head and crawled into his lap. She looked now like an elfling who needed dire comfort, and it was very endearing to Legolas. Her head was turned towards him, emerald eyes locked onto his sapphire gaze as if her life depended on it.

"Legolas, I do not know how to tell you this." she began. "But I am very frightened."

He ran his hand through her hair.

"What frightens you, _meleth nín_ (my love)?" he asked.

"It is a dream I had." she said, and the prince's heart lurched. "I dreamed you were holding a male child in your arms, and the girls were there, and Celebrindal also, but when I tried to approach you, a great force held me back, and darkness fell."

Legolas felt his breath stop.

"And I too had a dream. The Lady Galadriel came to me and said that if I truly love you, then I must not put you in any harm, that I must not follow my heart." he told her. "And this frightens me. I love you, and to harm you is inconceivable in my mind."

Síriel put her fingers to his lips.

"_Daro_ (stop). I know you love me, and I love you. But what can our dreams mean?" she said.

Legolas was quiet for several moments.

"At times our dreams show us our worst fears. They are a test to prove our strengths, or weaknesses. They can also serve as warnings. But I think our dreams are mirroring our darkest and most dreaded fears." he said slowly.

"You believe this?" Síriel asked earnestly, fear receding.

He nodded his head, drawing her closer.

"I believe this. I love you with all my heart, how could I harm you? I would willingly give up my life for you if needed." he assured her.

"And I for you, Legolas." she murmured.

He looked down to see her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Is this all that troubles you?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"It is all." she replied.

"Good. Then let me tell you about the surprise that occurred during the council. Éomer wishes to wed Prince Imrahil's daughter." he told her.

"Imrahil has a daughter?"

"And three sons. Lothiriel is in the White City now on a visit, and her brothers training."

"Well, this is very glad tidings then."

"It is."

"A surprise but glad tidings."

"What if I were to tell you that Imrahil spoke to me concerning Celebrindal?"

Síriel glanced up at him, transfixed.

"Then what we assumed is correct." she said.

Legolas smiled mysteriously at her.

"What we assumed is partly correct." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Imrahil desires her not for himself, but for his eldest son, who is ready to govern a small province that Elessar has gifted him. He has only to complete his training."

"Does she know this?"

The Prince nodded.

"I told her before I came. Celebrindal has grown to become a sister to me, and what concerns her is a great concern to me." he said.

Síriel beamed.

"And to think I once was of the belief that you are an arrogant and cold prince, who thinks little of any but yourself, and who looks down upon the servants." Síriel laughed, shaking her head.

Legolas looked down at her.

"And now what do you believe?" he asked.

"That everything I once thought about you is wrong. And I am sorry I ever felt that way." she said.

"Come, let us rest. We both have had long and tiring days. Let us dream pleasantly tonight."

But Síriel was already resting comfortably in his arms.


	26. Small Surprise

NOTE: Apologies for the long absence, I haven't had any good ideas for a chapter since the last posting. Plus, I've been occupied with life. Anyway, I've decided to change this story. I'm thinking of a trilogy. Hopefully by the next few chapters you'll see a new summary indicating this. Enjoy, and looking forward to your reviews!

**Small Surprise**

Early the following morning, before anyone was awake, Celebrindal was debating on whether or not she should speak with Prince Imrahil herself. The shock she had received last night still had not worn off, and she was somewhat irritated that she had been led on to presume something that was not true. Not only her, but also all the Elves had assumed the same thing. It was not difficult not to presume that, by Imrahil's actions.

For an hour she debated silently about speaking with Imrahil or not, until, standing it no longer, she left the castle to go to the gardens outside. Perhaps some fresh air would help.

"Lady Celebrindal."

The silver-haired maiden turned at the sound of Imrahil's voice, and her cheeks flushed.

"Good morning to you." she managed to say evenly.

"And a fair one to you as well, I hope. A little early, is it not?" he said.

She nodded.

"But I am accustomed to rising early because of my Lord and Lady's twins." she replied.

"Ah, yes, I do forget you are looking after their daughters." he told her.

They stood for awhile silently, gazing out over the high walls onto the sea. Not a single cloud was in sight, leaving the sapphire sky clear. Small white dots indicated the gulls flying high above, their occasional cries piercing the dawn.

"I was hoping to speak to you alone." Celebrindal said at last.

She was looking straight at him now. A small smile flickered across his face.

"I had anticipated you would. I realized that my actions were not valid, but I must confess that I lost myself when I gazed upon your beauty. I courted you for my son as I would court for myself; that was the basis of my actions, to find him a wife suitable even for me." he told her. "But I meant no ill or malice at all."

"I must say that when my Prince spoke to me last night of this…proposition…I had expected you to be the suitor, not your son. After all, what gave cause for any to think otherwise, considering your actions? Then I wondered for some time if you were doing this to toy with me, but I thought not, as my Prince does not befriend people of that nature, unless he is deceived. And you do not appear at all to be of that sort. I feel that I have been betrayed in a very small but deft manner. I have lived all my life in the halls of Thranduil, and this is my first true contact with Men, so forgive me for not anticipating and understanding your ways. But I do not think it was a very wise move." she said. "I beg your pardon, Lord, for speaking to you this way, but I am hurt a little."

Imrahil stood silently as she spoke and a small chuckle escaped him when she finished.

"If only I was in my son's place! Celebrindal, you are a remarkable lady, and there is more to you than meets the eye. Verily, Legolas spoke the truth when he said that you are much wiser and knowledgeable than most and that your place should be on the throne. I did not appreciate his words until now. You made me realize many things, and I thank you for that. And do not apologize for your wise council, for at times even a Lord must be reminded of his place. Nay, I should be the one to apologize." he told her.

"_Ernil_ Legolas said that about me?" Celebrindal whispered.

Imrahil nodded.

"Indeed he did. Without you being at his side, and Lady Síriel's side, they would be lost. They depend on you so very much. You may not realize it, but you are an integrally important core of his life. He regards you as a dear sister, not a handmaiden." he said.

A bell rang somewhere from the castle.

"If you excuse me, Lady Celebrindal, I must be off to a council."

And he left hurriedly, leaving Celebrindal alone, with tears shining in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining hall was crowded as the people made their way to an empty table. Legolas and his wife pushed their way to the high table, each clutching a baby firmly to their chest. Imrahil was already seated, and a handful of his courtiers surrounded him. He nodded his head in greeting to Legolas and Síriel. They returned the greeting.

"Have you seen Celebrindal?" Síriel asked suddenly. "She is not here."

"I have not seen her at all this morning." Legolas said. "This is strange."

"She was out in the gardens earlier." Imrahil supplied.

"Perhaps she is in her room, then. I will go to her." Síriel said.

Legolas laid a hand on her arm.

"I will go." he told her.

Legolas had read from Imrahil's eyes and what he did not say that something was keeping Celebrindal away. It was unlike the maiden to not even have been seen by her Lord or Lady. The Prince had a few ideas of what could be keeping her.

He reached her room at last. The door was closed, so he knocked gently three times. When she did not answer the fourth knock, he opened the door softly, calling for her.

"Celebrindal, are you there?" he called out.

He found her on her bed, weeping softly into her hands.

"Celebrindal, what is wrong?" he asked.

She lifted her head slowly.

"It is nothing, my lord." she whispered.

"Surely it must be something if it keeps you in your room weeping." he said gently.

She closed her eyes and turned her head in his direction.

"I spoke with Prince Imrahil this dawn." she said.

"And you agreed?" Legolas asked.

"I gave him no word at all; I neither agreed nor disagreed."

"Then why are you weeping so?"

She opened her eyes very slowly, her lips trembling.

"He told me you think of me rather highly, that I am like a sister to you, that without me you and Lady Síriel would be lost." Celebrindal said inaudibly, eyes shining.

"And this is true." Legolas smiled graciously. "You recall how I entrusted you with my plans, how I often consulted you for your advice? I would not be blessed with Síriel and our lovely daughters if it were not for you. And for you to leave the palace, your own land, and to journey with us here, I highly value. So many sacrifices on your part, and you wonder why I think of you rather highly Celebrindal?"

"But I do this from my love for my friend Síriel, and for my love for you as my Prince."

"And we both appreciate this, myself especially for having the wonderful wife I have. I must admit that you have a place in my heart as a sister for all that you have done, and I am unsure of how to repay you for all your kindness."

Celebrindal flushed.

"Take care of Síriel well, my brother." she said.

"That I will do, sister." Legolas replied, embracing her. "Come now, the morning meal is ready."


End file.
